Everything Changes
by helloimkim
Summary: Rewrite of TVD with Caroline as the main character instead of Elena. Everything changes in Caroline Forbes' life when her mom dies in a car accident and she moves in with her godfather, Zach Salvatore. Will she be able to deal with all the changes? Klaus/Caroline/Damon pairing. Stelena [Adopted from DarolineWritingGoddess/Damon's Charlene]
1. Prologue

A/N:

This story is about if Caroline was the main character instead of Elena. The Elena in this story is based loosely from Elena in the books for a while. [Elena is blonde, stuck up and cries if boys don't pay attention to her in the books LOL] Klaus is also already a hybrid, and he will appear in the next chapter or so.

I adopted this story from DarolineWritingGoddess aka Damon's Charlene. She said it's okay if I use the same title, and I am, because I'm too lazy to change it right now. LOL

I was a beta for this story for a while, but I fell in love with it and ended up adopting it as my baby LOL jk. Sorry if there's any mistakes because she wrote it in 3rd person POV but I write my stories in first person so I went through and changed it and I might have missed some stuff.

Anyways, I'm not sure how much love-triangle-y this story will be just quite yet.

Caroline and Stefan will not be a couple too btw.

**2-28-13:**

**Re-wrote** some parts, added in some things.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

September 9, 2009

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow! I never would have thought I would be writing in a diary! I mean, I'm Caroline Forbes; I have a lot to say and I usually just spit it out without really thinking about it. Who knew I'd be writing down my thoughts on paper? What made me start using a diary? Well, my mom Elizabeth Forbes, who is also known as Liz, died in a car accident six months ago. She was driving home and to avoid an accident, she swerved. She was on Wickery Bridge, so she ended up going into the water. I was in the car with her too. But for some reason on which I'm thankful for. I survived._

_The authorities can't figure out how and why, but I did. It wasn't until later that my godfather, Zach Salvatore, told me how. I would explain how I survived, but if someone read my explanation, bad things could happen to good people. Zach told me to keep it a secret and I usually wouldn't because I'm sort of a blabber mouth, but the really serious look on his face is keeping my mouth shut so I haven't told anyone. Well, I guess you could say I told you, but you're just a piece of paper, you don't count. You are the last thing my mom got me, so I'm going to use you, darn it!_

_My mom and I didn't have the best relationship but I gave me you because I thought I needed to voice down my feelings. Not just about my life, but also about my, the divorce between my and my Dad, Bill, and the rest of my life. I was surprised when I gave me you because usually she's like, "Talk to me about your problems, Care! That's why I'm here!" but I guess I could tell I'd rather confide to a diary or a friend then my. After I died, I decided to use it to write my thoughts and feelings like I always wanted. This may be my first diary entry, but I'm already feeling better so I'm sure this won't be the last time I talk to you- especially since I have a lot of stuff I need to get out emotional wise. I am a girl you know._

_And besides, I would rather write in you than go to some stupid therapist that Zach keeps pushing me to go. I told him I'd use you, and it seemed to get him off my back. What can I say? I'm stubborn. I already know that I'm a crazy, neurotic, jealous, control freak, so I don't need some shrink to tell me. I should probably go now… I have school tomorrow and no doubt people are going to ask me if I'm okay with my mom being dead…which is a really stupid question by the way, why would I be okay? My mom died! Who would be okay with that? I'm not going to lie and say I'm okay. Obviously I'm not okay and I don't need people asking me every second of every day about it…I can already tell it's going to get really annoying, really fast. People these days can't keep themselves out of someone's damn business. I better stop before I get into another long rant… I'll talk to you later._

_Sincerely, Caroline Forbes_

I stopped writing after signing my name. I closed the diary with a sigh, glad to get that out of my system. It felt good to blow off steam this way. I let out another sigh as I stood up from the chair I was sitting in at my desk. As soon as I stood up, I heard a knock on my door and I instantly knew that it was Zach.

"Come in," I called quietly.

The door opened, revealing my godfather, Zach Salvatore. He looked pretty young for his age. When I found out he had gotten custody of me, I was surprised to say the least. I knew that my mom trusted him, but I didn't think it was nearly enough to let him be the guardian of her only child. I actually loved living here, at the Salvatore boarding house. It was a nice, large house-well, more like a mansion but …it was home and I felt safe.

"It's getting late Caroline. You should get to bed, you have school tomorrow," he told his goddaughter.

I pouted. "Can't I just skip school and you can tell them I'm sick?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head, chuckling under his breath, "Sorry Caroline, but you need to go to school."

I knew that he was right, but I still didn't want to go. Like I said in my diary, I hate that random people keep asking me if I was okay with my mom dying and there was no doubt in my mind that the students were going to do just that. It's been six months since my mom died; I was over it by now. Sure, I was gonna miss my mom, but I shouldn't mope around about it, my mom wouldn't want that. I knew it was the normal thing to do, mourn about your loved ones dying, but I had already done that and it was over with. I wasn't the type of person to dwell on things; I was always happy and was content being that way.

"Alright… fine," I said with a small smile.

Zach nodded. "Goodnight Care," he told me.

"You too." I watched him start to leave, when I suddenly remembered something, "Wait!" He stopped, looked at me, and I continued, "Hey, when is Stefan getting here?"

Stefan was Zach's uncle.

He was a _vampire._

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _Vampire? HA!_ You've really fallen off the wagon this time! But no, I'm being 100% serious. Call it a woman's intuition or whatever, but I believe him.

"Tomorrow," he answered, I felt my brain snap back into reality and a worried expression appeared on my face.

He saw my look and added, "Care…you shouldn't worry about Stefan. He's one of the good ones. He feeds on animals, not humans."

I gasped, a look of horror on my face. "He kills animals?!"

He winced. "Well it's better than killing humans, right?" he said, giving me a look.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess… but still! How could you kill defenseless animals?!" I exclaimed again.

Zach shook his head and said goodnight to me once more. This time, I didn't say anything, so he left my room and closed the door behind him. Once he was gone, I went to get dressed in my pajamas. Right before I snuggled into bed, I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and brushed it. A moment later I pulled the covers over my body and was able to get relaxed quickly, even though I was dreading school tomorrow.

As I laid in bed, I thought back to the time when I first learned about how Stefan was a vampire-and the rest of the vampires' existence…

_Flashback__…_

_'Remember me telling your mother about a family member of mine? Stefan?' Zach asked me suddenly. _

_The two of us were settled in the Salvatore Boarding House's dining room, eating our dinner pleasantly. I had already been there a month, and thankfully, Zach and I were getting along wonderfully._

_"Yeah, isn't he your nephew or something?" I asked, remembering hearing my mom talk about a Stefan before._

_"Something like that. He's coming to live with us. He's very nice too, so don't worry." He assured me._

_Nodding, I asked. "What do you mean something like that? Is he adopted?"_

_"Caroline," he said slowly, obviously trying to ease his way into the subject. His facial expression changed and he obviously changed his mind. "If you want to get technical, he's my great-great-great uncle."  
He was blunter than a broken pencil when he wanted to be, that's for sure._

_I dropped my fork, and it fell to the table, clanging on the porcelain plates. _

_I stared at him for a moment, and started to burst out laughing._

_"You're great-great-GREAT Uncle? You've got to be kidding me! He'd have to be like a hundred and like sixty years or something! That's impossible!"_

_Zach scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Caroline, have you ever wondered why Mystic Falls has had so many 'animal attacks' on people?" _

_My mind was spinning. He said animal attacks sarcastically, like they weren't really animals. Why would he be sarcastic? That's what my mom always said- that they were just animal attacks. Just mountain lions and stuff that had came down from the mountains. Wait-I sighed mentally, my scatterbrained ness taking effect. Why did he change the subject?_

_"Wait a second, don't change the subject! What do animals have to do with a super old wrinkly guy who you claim is still alive?" I raised an eyebrow and he sighed, massaging his temples with his fingers._

_"It's all connected. Just listen." He said slowly._

_"Okay fine." I nodded slowly. "But my mom said they were just mountain lions or something. And what does the attacks have to do with Stefan?" I took a bite of my steak and chewed slowly, still extremely confused._

_"Mystic Falls has a council to deal with the supernatural. And just wait, you'll see the connection between Stefan, animals attacks, the supernatural and the council all in a moment.." He was obviously testing the water, making sure I wouldn't flip out with what he was about to say. _

_I scoffed. "A council? Like a…cult?" I snorted._

_He shook his head. "Try like a supernatural-paranormal- council. No cult or devil worship-whatever- involved. Armed to the teeth with wooden stakes."_

_"Wooden raw STEAKS?" I raised an eyebrow, looking down at my steak on my plate. He'd have to be blind to see I was clearly not following._

_"No, Caroline. Like this kind of stake." He leaned over and pulled a stake out from some secret compartment in the table. I gasped._

_"Vampires?" _

_He nodded grimly. "Exactly like that." He took a bite of his steak too and chewed thoughtfully. _

_"So… what are you saying? That the attacks aren't animals at all? Simply deranged hungry vampires with red eyes or werewolves?" He couldn't be serious! I kept waiting for him to start laughing and say, 'you should have seen your face!'_

_"Yes. Stefan is a vampire from late 1800's during the Civil War." He watched as my mouth dropped open and I started to laugh._

_"You've been reading too many horror stories, Zach." I was laughing so hard now, clutching my stomach and tempted to fall to the floor and roll around like a dork_

_"It's true. Your mother even knew about it. Remember when you used to see those wooden stakes hidden in her dresser and in the hall closet by the front door? And she told you they were stakes to go into the ground for your dad's old tent? That's how you kill a vampire, Caroline; with a wooden stake to the heart. She was protecting you." His voice was serious, and his eyes were grim.  
He stared at me for a moment, before standing up and walking next to me. I looked at him in confusion, but he pulled the neck of his shirt over to the side to expose to me a scar of an old bite mark. It looked like someone who had some seriously sharp human teeth took a chunk out of his neck. I gaped at it and lifted my hand to touch it. When my skin met the scar tissue, I gasped and jerked my hand back. The skin was cold and it felt funny. _

_"Whoa." I finally managed to say after he fixed his shirt and sat back down. _

_"Now do you believe me?" he asked, staring into my eyes._

_I nodded, rendered speechless._

_"You can't tell anyone about vampires or werewolves, Caroline. There are certain people who know about it- those who are on the town's council. But if the townspeople knew about all the creatures, there would be chaos to say the least."_

_"O-okay. I'll keep my mouth shut." I squeaked out and we ate in silence for a few more minutes. "Is there anything else I need to know?"_

_He nodded and spoke after swallowing the last bite of steak. "Vervain, which is a purplish plant, is a good defense against vampires. If you are wearing it or have eaten it, they cannot compel you. It also burns them if they touch it."_

_"Compel? Like mind control?" I tilted my head to the side. _

_'This is so crazy!' I thought._

_He shook his head 'yes'. "They can compel you to do anything, even hurt yourself. They can also compel you to forget the compulsion, if they want. Many vampires shut off their human emotions. They have no guilt, no conscious and no compassion. They pretty much become killing machines." He picked up his plate and put it into the sink. He came to sit back down and spoke again. "They have complete and utter control when you are compelled. The only person to be able to withstand their compulsion was your father. And it took him years to train himself to do so." _

_"No emotions?" I said in disbelief. I thought about my father for a moment, and remembered wondering where he was when I was in middle school…_

_End of Flashback…_

And with that, I fell into a deep dark sleep.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I heard Zach downstairs in the kitchen. He was probably cooking breakfast for me like he did every morning since I came to live with him. He wasn't that great of a cook but it was edible, unlike my concoctions I made in the wee hours of the morning.

_'I hope he doesn't burn the toast like last time…'_ I thought to myself as I got dressed.

I glanced at the clock what seemed like five minutes later, and exclaimed, "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

I vaguely heard Zach's voice in the background as I exclaimed, and I rushed around grabbing my bag and slipping my shoes on.

Moments later, I zoomed into the kitchen.

"Bye Zach!" I exclaimed as I rushed out of the kitchen- but not before grabbing the one piece of toast that Zach made me.

_'Hey, its not burnt!'_ I thought with a grin as I slammed the front door and ran to my car.

* * *

Surprisingly, I made it just in time to school. I was now at my locker, leaning against it, breathing deeply as if I had just ran a marathon. After I caught my breath, I turned towards my locker and opened it up. I started to take out the stuff I needed for my Math class, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned towards the tap and saw Bonnie. I squealed at the sight of my best friend, Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie!" I squealed again excitedly. Before Bonnie could say anything back, I threw my arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

Bonnie laughed and hugged me back. I held onto the hug for what seemed like forever. I finally let go and beamed at her.

"I'm so happy to see you Bonnie," I said with a huge grin still plastered on my face.

She smiled, "Me too." Then a concerned look appeared on her face and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I knew what was about to come and I forced myself not to scowl when she asked,

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I replied through gritted teeth. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I scowled at her. "I'm fine Bonnie. Why do people keep asking me if I'm okay? I'm _fine-_ my mom's dead, I'm over it- so I don't need someone asking me if I'm alright, okay?"

She winced at the angry tone in my voice. "I'm sorry… I won't ask you again," she told me and I felt relieved.

"It's alright Bonnie," I said with a sigh, running a hand through my hair. "I'm just getting tired of people asking me if I'm okay, I know you guys feel bad for me but you don't have to ask me if I'm okay all the time."

"We care about you Care, that's why we ask," She said in a soft voice.

I sighed again, "I know." I gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I opened her mouth to say more, but was I interrupted by my other best friend, Elena Gilbert. She gave me a tight hug. It caught me by surprise to say the least. She usually never hugged me! Even though we were friends, I was friends with Elena because she was friends with Bonnie. I knew the situation was mutual with Elena. I patted Elena on the back awkwardly. Finally, she pulled away with a smile on her that seemed to bright up the hallway. She was one of the most popular girls in school, besides myself, because she was dating the quarterback of the team, Matt Donavan, and her father, Grayson Gilbert, was a great doctor who worked at the Mystic Falls hospital. Not only that, _everybody_ loved Elena Gilbert. She got all the guys and she only just used them for her selfish gain- which I found really annoying about her. I knew for a fact that Elena cheated on Matt at least once, but since they weren't close, I didn't tell him about it. He was a great guy and he didn't deserve getting hurt by Elena.

She also had a little brother, Jeremy Gilbert, who went to Mystic Falls' high school too. Elena seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Jeremy was always smoking weed- even during lunch- and he had some kind of thing with Vicki Donavan, Matt's sister. Elena was that self-centered. I admit, I'm self-centered too, just not as much as she was. Elena speaking snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How are you Caroline?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I forced myself for the billionth time today to not to roll my eyes while Bonnie winced next to me. She seemed to know that I was going to get onto Elena for asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine Elena, just peachy," I answered, forcing a smile.

"Great!" She said, smiling back. Elena didn't seem to notice that my smile was forced.

"I'll see you two later." She winked at us and walked off, swaying her hips as she walked. She stopped at Matt's locker and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes as Matt, who was at his locker, smiled at Elena and kissed her. It wasn't long until they were making out in front of the locker.

"That's just sick," I said to Bonnie with a disgusted look on my face.

Bonnie didn't say anything, since Elena was her friend, but I knew she was probably thinking the same thing. I rolled my eyes once more, turning away from the couple and got my stuff out of my locker before looking at Bonnie.

"I'll see you later Bon," I said.

She nodded, "I'll see you at the Grill later?"

I couldn't help but to grin and wink. "Of course! But I bet you used your psychic powers to know that one," I teased.

"Oh shut up Caroline." Bonnie grinned back and rolled her eyes before walking off to her first class.

It was true, Bonnie's Grams had told her that she was physic and was a witch. But she just thought she was drunk. I would have probably thought the same thing if I didn't know about vampires. If vampires are real, then anything is possible! I didn't tell Bonnie this because she would think I was crazy and honestly I wouldn't blame her!

"I love you too!" I called brightly, before going down the hallway.

Bonnie stopped and turned back to look at me, before waving and turning back around.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy going to the bathroom with a guy. I sighed frustrated with him. There he goes again. Didn't he know not to smoke in a bathroom that teachers use? Of course he didn't… I shook my head and followed Jeremy. Elena might not do anything, but I was.


	2. Pilot : Part One

Later, I entered my math classroom, a little bit after the bell. I had tried to talk to Jeremy, but he just blew me off saying it was his life and why did I even care? Elena and I weren't even that close.

The math teacher, Mr. Mason, was not very lenient on students who were late- even if it was just a little late- so she wasn't surprised when she saw the scowl on Mr. Mason's face. The students, who were in the classroom already, were chuckling quietly to themselves. I couldn't help but to flush slightly. I hated when people laughed at me.

"Sorry, Mr. Mason," I apologized, still blushing a little. "I had, uh, to help Mr. Tanner with something." I flinched at how easy it was to lie. My mom hated lying, and her trait had rubbed off on me, I guess.

He huffed and the scowl on his face deepened. I bit my bottom lip, hoping that he would believe my lie. Finally, he sighed.

"Just sit down Miss Forbes, just don't be late again," Mr. Tanner said warningly. "I have been lenient with you because of what happened this summer but this is the last time, got it?"

I let out a sigh and nodded, my arms tightening around the math book I was holding. "Yes, Mr. Mason."

Mason gave a curt nod and I went to my seat, sitting down in it. The guy who was sitting beside me whispered,

"Maybe if you didn't keep your head in the clouds you wouldn't be late Forbes."

It was Tyler Lockwood, one of the most arrogant and biggest jerks in Mystic Falls High. I couldn't stand him.

"Oh shut up Tyler," I hissed angrily.

_He is such a jerk! How does Matt deal with him?_ I thought to myself. I was suddenly pissed off. He usually did that to me.

_Stupid Tyler._ I grumbled in my head.

He just smirked and moved back. I stared at him with a scowl on my face. Mr. Mason opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by someone else coming into the room. I looked away from Tyler and my mouth dropped slightly. It was a guy…he was so _hot_. For some reason, I felt like I should know this guy, but I didn't know why. Mr. Mason sounded annoyed as he asked the new student,

"Who are you?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

I let out a loud gasp. Everyone turned and looked at me. Even Stefan. She laughed nervously. I usually don't mind the spotlight- I'm a cheerleader for god's sake- but the look on Stefan's face made her feel nervous for some reason. I figured it had to do with the fact that this was Zach's uncle and that he was a _vampire_. Either way, I felt nervous with him looking at her.

"Sorry," I apologized with a shrug. I heard Tyler chuckle quietly beside me, obviously loving the nervous and embarrassed version of me.

Mr. Mason ignored me, thankfully, as he looked back at Stefan.

"Right the new kid," he said, pointing out the obvious. He gestured to the seats, "Go ahead and find yourself a seat."

Stefan nodded as he went to sit down in the empty seat on the other side of me. My heart pounded in my chest, and I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of him or not. I definitely felt that I shouldn't make eye contact with him, who knows why. With that, Mr. Mason started teaching the class. I couldn't really pay attention to the lesson today. Math wasn't my strong suit- so I usually didn't pay attention anyways-, which is bad because I failed the class last year. [Which was why I had to take it again.] Today I spent my time glancing at Stefan from the corner of my eye, trying to figure him out without making it too entirely obvious. He didn't seem to notice me staring… or at least I don't think he did. Thankfully, Mr. Mason didn't notice her staring either, because that would be bad. Finally, the class was over and Stefan was the first one out the door. Before he left, he looked at me intensely. I met his gaze this time, my heart skipping a beat at the intensity. It only lasted for a moment. I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way out of the classroom.

I bumped into Tyler by accident and he exclaimed loudly, "Hey! Pay attention to where you're going Forbes!" He glared at me and I glared right back.

Thankfully that interruption didn't last long, so Stefan wasn't that far ahead of her. I followed Stefan to his locker. It was a couple lockers down from mine, so he got a clear view of Elena. She was standing at her locker and staring at Stefan with those flirty eyes of hers. I rolled my eyes. She better be glad that Matt wasn't there… Rolling her eyes once more, I went up to Stefan, greeting him brightly.

"Hi Stefan, I'm Caroline, Zach's goddaughter," I said, hoping that he was friendly.

He just nodded, not even paying attention to her. He was too busy staring at _Elena_. I tried again to get him to speak, but every time I tried, I only got a nod. I huffed, crossed my arms and scowled at Stefan.

_I just hate being ignored._ He didn't even look at me still, so I rolled my eyes. _Screw it._

I gave up and passed Elena, who was on her way over to Stefan. I made my way to Bonnie who at her locker. I started ranting to Bonnie, immediately causing her best friend to jump.

"I just met Stefan, you know, the guy I told you about who's coming to live with Zach?" I ranted irritated-ly.

"Uh yeah," she said with a nod. She looked confused on what I was pissed off about.

"I was trying to be nice and he just ignores me and just stares at Elena! I mean seriously, what's so special about that bitch?! She's such a little slut. And Elena, she was staring right back! I mean she's with Matt for god's sake!" Caroline ranted loudly.

Bonnie opened her mouth to interrupt me, but I continued,

"Matt's a sweet guy, he doesn't deserve to be cheated on! But no!- Elena thinks she can just get away with every single thing that she does. God knows how her parents deal with her! Not only that, she doesn't care that her little brother is doing drugs and doing who knows what with, Vicki Donavan. Bonnie, you care more about Jeremy than Elena does and you're not even his sister!" I finished her ranting with a huff. _That felt good…too bad it wasn't in a diary, who knew who heard that!_

I could tell Bonnie didn't know what to say. She obviously didn't like me bashing Elena like that, but she had to know that Elena and I didn't really have a close relationship. Bonnie seemed to know I was right about her caring more about Jeremy then Elena did.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," I answered brightly. "Thanks for listening Bonnie, I just had to get that out. I would have written in my diary about it but…"

"Wait! _You're_ writing in a _diary_?!" She said with raised eyebrows. "You, Caroline Forbes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's out of character for me…"

"Way out of character." She said, still looking dumbfounded

"But that's better than going to a therapist to talk about my problems, that would be even more out of character!" I finished off with a laugh.

She laughed too. "Yeah, it would."

The school bell rang, signaling that it was time to start their next class.

"I'll see you after school at the Grill," I told Bonnie.

She nodded in agreement and I smiled. I gave Bonnie a quick hug before going back down the hallway to get to her next class.

* * *

School had just ended, and I was sitting in Mystic Falls' graveyard, leaning against next to my mom's. I was writing in my diary like I did at times when I really missed her. I wasn't always such a sad graveyard girl, but going to school and knowing that I wouldn't come home to my old little house to my light pink room made me sad.

Beside me were daises-my mom's favorite- and I was going to put them on her mom's grave after I was done writing. Today marked six months that her mom had been dead. I originally wasn't going to go the cemetery to write, but something pushed me to go and visit my beloved mom. When I wrote, there were no tears that I shed, because I knew she'd chide me and say, _"Don't cry for me Caroline. You know how angry you get when you mess up your makeup!"_ and she would smile and ruffled my hair just to make me get all OCD and brush it again. I continued to write.

_September 10, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey it's me again!. I'm at the cemetery writing… I know, weird place to write, don't judge me! Though you can't judge me since you're not real… but whatever. So, I met Stefan Salvatore today. He didn't make a good impression. He just completely ignored me to stare at __Elena__. The little attention whore stared right back too! She's dating Matt, and she seriously shouldn't be staring at some other guy! You shouldn't do something like that in a relationship. But what I can I say? That's Elena for you!- Only thinking of herself. She's such a bitch sometimes…okay… all the time. Well I'm gonna make this entry short because I'll just keep going if I don't stop now. Talk to you later._

_Sincerely, Caroline Forbes_

With that I shut my diary and quickly put it in my bag that I usually took everywhere with me. I stood up from the ground, putting the bag over my shoulder before leaning down to pick up the flowers. After that, I turned towards my mom's grave and I looked at the engraving for a moment.

_Here lies Elizabeth Forbes, loving mother and devoted Sheriff._

_May she live on in our hearts forever…_

I felt my eyes tear up immediately after I read it, but I quickly wiped away my tears as if someone was there. It was the first time I'd actually cried for my mother since the funeral. With a sad sigh, I set the in front of her mom's gravestone. I glanced up, feeling like I was being watched and titled my head to the side at the sight of a beautiful black wolf a few feet away. It was simply lying between gravestones, staring at me. The wolf got up and shook itself for a moment before it titled its head to the side like I was. I giggled at the wolf's antics. I was about to say something to it, but the wolf disappeared with a blink of an eye before I could. I frowned, feeling very confused. _What did I do?_

I shrugged, '_It doesn't matter'._ I thought to myself as I walked off.

Suddenly, fog started to appear around me and I felt myself shiver. I was abruptly very cold. The fog grew even bigger and out of nowhere, a shadow of a man was standing behind the grave where the wolf once was. I gasped in fear and I turned and ran as fast as I could to get out of there. I didn't get that far. I ended up falling because I over some rocks. I tumbled down a small hill and felt my knees scrape against rocks and branches. I whimpered as I came to a stop at the bottom, my clothes covered in dirt and leaves. _That hurt!_

But then, I remembered what I was running from and I quickly got up. Before I could run again, someone cleared their throat from behind me. I jumped and whirled around as fast as I could. My heart was pounding in my chest.

_'Please don't be some creepy serial killer!'_ I thought to myself.

The guy before me smirked. I didn't say anything as I found myself staring at him. He looked older than me, around twenty something years old. He had dirty blonde hair and the most beautiful blue-green eyes that sparked with humor- obviously because of how I reacted- and he wore a dark blue v-neck shirt that was covered with a black leather jacket, and a pair a slim fitting jeans that looked absolutely sexy on him. He was ridiculously gorgeous and had this thing about him that oozed danger.

"You know, it's not polite to stare, love" The guy teased, his smirk widening.

The nickname made me immediately glare at him heatedly.

_What the hell? I'm not his 'love'!_

"Well maybe if you didn't scare me half to death then I wouldn't be staring at you," I retorted snarkily, I was going to stand my ground. I wasn't going to let me intimidate me.

"You're feisty, aren't ya_, _love_?" _The guy questioned with the smirk still on his face as he used my new 'nickname'.

The glare I had hardened. "Oh shut up," I growled, already thoroughly annoyed by this guy I just met. It didn't really take much to my on her nerves- but the guy did a great job, pushing the right buttons. And it didn't help that he was calling me love, like we were _lovers_ or something!

He took a step forward and I instinctively took a step back, a guarded look on my face. He stopped at this and stared at me intently for what seemed like forever. Finally he spoke up again.

"So, love, what's a striking girl like you doing out here by yourself? Mmm? Because you never know when someone or _something_ will attack you," he said with another somewhat suggestive smirk.

I looked at him suspiciously. Something wasn't right with this guy, I could just feel it.

"I went to see someone who _died_, duh, why else would I be here?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and my heart immediately tugged with some emotion I couldn't place. This worried me. I didn't like having 'unplaced' emotions. Call me narcissistic.

_Maybe his chuckle was soothing to me? _I mentally shrugged.

"What you doing here?" I had to ask.

"Same thing as you, love, seeing someone who died," he replied.

Even though I didn't believe him, I let it slide. I opened my mouth to say something, but he rudely interrupted me.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I have to get going," he said starting to leave.

I stared after him but I remembered that she didn't know his name.

"Wait!" I called and he stopped walking. When he looked over at me, I continued, "What's your name?"

The guy's smirk turned into a wolfish grin, "Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus or Nik."

I was shocked. Didn't Zach warn me about the Mikaelsons? I stared at him in confusion, and started to talk, but he interrupted me. He probably did this a lot.

"You should probably get a bandage on that," he said, looking at the blood on the scrape that I got from her fall. It had ripped my jeans and I had two wounds on both of her knees. Since I was now aware of the scrapes, my brows furrowed.

"Ow, yeah."

I saw Klaus' face tense up from the corner of my eye when I pried apart the jeans to get a better look at my cut. The scrape wasn't too deep, just dirty. I'd have to go home and clean it up before I go to the Grill. I pulled my hand away, and flinched when I saw how bloody it was. _Ow._

I looked up and Klaus, and back down when I noticed where he was staring, but when I glanced back up, he was gone. I frowned, but it wasn't a surprised frown. I figured that he left because of the blood.

_Was he a vampire like Stefan, or just squeamish of blood?_ I wondered

Not only that, I wondered why Zach only warned me vaguely of the Mikaelsons…

I shook my head as I bent over to pick my bag up off the ground. Strapping it over my shoulder, I headed to my car, not noticing the black wolf hiding behind my mother's gravestone.

-0-

I pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House and noticed that there was a new car in the driveway.

_Was that Stefan's? _I wondered as I climbed out and made my way to the front door.

I fished my keys out of my bag and slid the key into the hole, turning it once to unlock it. I heard the lock click and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

_Why was it unlocked? Zach should be at work? _I was extremely confused, and I really hated being confused.

I turned the key again and unlocked the door I had just accidentally locked. I put the keys back into my purse and stepped warily into the house, limping slightly.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called into the empty house. I never liked coming home to such a large, empty house. It was always gloomy to me.

There was no answer so I walked up the stairs to my room to clean up and bandage my knees. I opened my bedroom door and went into the bathroom, rolling up my jeans and sitting on the floor with peroxide and bandages. Taking a deep breath, I uncapped the peroxide and poured some on a cotton ball. This stuff always tingled and I remembered when I was young I had fallen on the concrete and got a nasty cut and my mom had to put 'the painful bubbly stuff' on my knee so it wouldn't get infected. I found myself smiling at the memory, and dabbed the cotton ball on my wound, wincing as it cleaned it. I dabbed at it again a few moments later with a paper towel, and pressed a Band-Aid on it so my jeans wouldn't irritate it. I did the same to the other knee, wincing still when it bubbled and stung. I rolled my pants back down and brushed off the dirt that covered them. Standing up, my mouth dropped open at the sight of my hair. I could almost feel my OCD kick in as I picked out leaves and dried grass and fixed my part, brushing it down neatly. Smiling at my reflection one last time, I went back into my room to get my purse and some money from the 'secret' compartment in my jewelry box. I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me and gasped at the sight of Stefan standing at the top of the stairs, a confused look on his face.

"Hello Caroline. Are you…uh…bleeding?" he greeted cordially, his face distorting for a split second as he said 'bleeding'.

"I-uh- um… Yes. I fell in the cemetery." I bit my lip nervously. "I'm okay though."

He smiled and nodded. "Good. Are you about to go somewhere?"

"Actually, yes. I'm just about to go to Mystic Grill to meet Bonnie and Elena, would you like to come with me?" I plastered a fake smile on my face. I really didn't want to hang out with Elena, the little cheating bitch.

_'She's Bonnie's friend- be nice.' _The kinder side of me whispered.

He smiled at the mention of Elena's name and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to, thanks."

I smiled politely back and started to head down the stairs. "Um, you know Elena has a boyfriend, right?"

He nodded once, almost painfully.

We walked out the door and I locked it behind me. "So, uh, you know that I know about you, right?" I asked awkwardly as I climbed into my car.

He opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

"Know what about me?" he feigned confusion.

"That you….um…eat bunnies." I lowered my voice. "And not people."

He didn't say anything, just simply buckled the seat belt and stared out the window as I backed out of the driveway and headed towards the Grill. We drove in silence for a good two to three minutes before I spoke up.

"So, um, do you have any other siblings?"

He turned his head to look at me. "None that I talk to."

"Oh." I nodded slowly. "So, uh, I met Klaus Mikaelson today."

His head whipped around and looked at me. "What did you just say?"

"I said I met Klaus Mikaelson today." A look of rather fear or hatred passed over his face. "Why?"


	3. Pilot : Part Two

So a guest pointed out that matt and elena's relationship is a bit crazy, and i realized I never got around to fixing it lol, so here's the fixed chapter.

* * *

He looked me right in the eye and said. "Stay away from him Caroline. He's evil and dangerous. He's a vampire too, a very old, very powerful, hybrid."

I looked back to the road and mulled over his words. "He's a what? A hybrid?"

"He's a wolf and a vampire." He explained quietly, turning to look out the window again.

I thought back to what Zach told me about vampires, which wasn't much…

"He seemed harmless enough to me." I shrugged and turned into the parking lot.

As I parked the car, Stefan's voice was urgent as he said, "Caroline, I'm serious. Stay away from him. He's ruthless."

I looked at him carefully. His eyes were serious, and somehow I knew he was telling the truth.

We got out of the car and walked in. Our eyes scanned the room for Bonnie and Elena, and we finally found them seated at a table close to the pool table, chatting idly.

"Caroline! Hey!" Bonnie called, smiling brightly as she got up to greet us.

"Hey Bonnie!" I grinned and gave her a hug.

As we pulled away, she noticed that Stefan was with me and smiled friendlily at him. "Oh, hi! You must be Stefan!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh!" I chuckled. "Stefan, this is Bonnie, my best friend. And you already know Elena." I nodded back at Elena who got up at the mention of her name.

"Nice to meet you." He shook Bonnie's hand and I watched in confusion as she stared at his hand, her posture stiffening. She pulled her hand back normally and smiled, but it seemed forced.

"Stefan!" Elena grinned widely and gave him a big hug, pressing her boobs against him.

_Whore. _I thought as I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Bonnie, who had already sat down. Stefan and Elena sat down a moment later on the other side of the booth.

We chitchatted for a moment, and I looked around, suddenly craving some food. I noticed Matt and another waiter quietly arguing from behind the bar.

"No, that's my girlfriend man! She's hanging out with Stefan! You know how awkward that'll be? Her hanging out with another guy – flirting with another guy – right in front of me?" Matt didn't seem to want to serve our table...I wonder why? My thoughts were sarcastic as the other boy nodded.

The other boy scowled. "Fine, but I better get to keep all the tip!"

"Caroline? Hellooo?" she waved her hand in front of my face and I plastered on a smile.

"Sorry. I guess I zoned out." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay, I was just telling Bonnie and Stefan how I'm thinking of breaking it off with Matt." She frowned and glanced at Matt.

I put a fake sympathetic frown on my face. "Why?"

"He keeps talking about marriage and the future…it's really overwhelming." She glanced at Stefan, who was looking at Elena intensely.

The other waiter walked over to take our order. "Hi, my name's Logan, is there anything I can get you guys to drink or eat?"

Elena started to talk, but I cut her off. _No way are you going to do all the talking hun!_

"Yes please." I smiled. "Could I have a water and grilled chicken?"

"Coming right up!" he jot down something on his notepad and went back to the kitchen.

"So Stefan, tell us about yourself!" Elena said, looking at Stefan curiously.

"Tell you what?" he replied, fiddling with his sleeve.

I heard Elena say, '_where did you live before here?'_ in the background, but I was too busy sending a text to Bonnie to really pay attention

_What's wrong? R U okay? Ur rlly quiet…_

I looked back up and laid my phone in my lap.

"My family is in the military, so we move around a lot. I was born here in Mystic Falls and decided to come back to live with my Uncle Zach." He explained.

"Ohmigosh!" Elena squealed. "Caroline's godfather?"

He nodded and she grinned. "That's so cool!"

I saw Bonnie move out of the corner of my eye and my phone vibrated a second later.

_Just got a really weird vibe off of Stefan…maybe Grams is right…maybe I am physic…haha jk.:) _

I smiled but didn't text her back.

We chatted for a few more moments while I ate my food, when Bonnie finally spoke.

"Well, it's getting late, I better head back."

Elena, Stefan and I all agreed, it was already 8 p.m. Elena hugged Stefan goodbye and left, leaving the rest of us sitting there awkwardly for a moment.

"Matt!" I called and he walked over after finishing up with a customer.

"Hey Caroline, Bonnie." He smiled at us and glared briefly at Stefan. "You must be the new guy. I'm Matt Donovan."

He shook his hand and Stefan smiled friendly, "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

Matt nodded and looked at me. "Do you need something Care? I have customers I kind of have to attend to…" he looked back at his table.

"Oh, I'm ready to pay." I said, handing him a $10 bill. He took it and nodded, bring me back my change a few minutes later.

I got up and gave him a hug. He smiled and said goodbye, going back to his table to check on them.

Bonnie told Stefan and I goodbye, and then we all headed home.

-0-

_Dear Diary,_

_This is weird! Me using you twice in one day! Don't get your hopes up and get a big head just because I'm talking to you again -this is going to be a one-time thing. _

_Anyways, I met Klaus Mikaelson today in the graveyard. It turns out Zach wasn't kidding about them being a bad family. Even Stefan got on edge when I mentioned Klaus! He didn't seem that bad though. It's like people say in those spy shows my dad used to watch. 'If he wanted you dead, you'd be dead already!' _

_Something tells me I should definitely be careful around him, though._

_I'm not that excited about the party tomorrow, not like I was last year. I'll probably end up going anyways, just to get my mind off the vampire shit._

_Goodnight!_

_Caroline_

I shut my diary and stood up from my desk and walked over to my bedroom door, sticking my head out.

"Goodnight!" I called loudly so Zach could hear me wherever he was. I knew Stefan would have no trouble hearing me in his room, so I didn't bother calling it to him.

I heard Zach call something back, and I smiled to myself and shut my door. I looked down at my pajama shorts and shirt, and my eyes drifted over to my freshly bandaged knee. Sighing, I walked into my bathroom and put some lotion on my face, rubbing soothing circles on my cheeks and forehead.

I let loose a deep sigh, just to fill the silence and almost screamed when I saw a crow perched on my windowsill, staring at me thoughtfully.

"What is it with all the animals?" I huffed as I walked over to the crow, expecting it to fly away.

It cawed loudly and I jumped, my hand flying to my heart in surprise. It cocked its head and stared at me still.

_Oh my god, look at those eyes! _I thought in awe as I studied the bird's lovely blue eyes.

"Shoo! Get out of my room!" I waved my hands at it and it flew away, only to stop to perch on the tree branch outside my window.

I scoffed and walked over to my open window, and shoved it closed. The blue eyes were trained on me as I walked over to my dresser, grabbed a hair tie and threw my long hair into a simple ponytail.

_Maybe it's gone now…_

I turned back towards the window and rolled my eyes as I saw it was still perched there.

_You've got to be kidding me. _"Goodnight bird!" I said softly as I rolled my eyes, shutting the curtains.

The only light that was in my dimly lit room was my favorite candle. Climbing into bed, I leaned over and blew the candle out, smiling when the soothing smell of lavender met my nose. I rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately.

I got up the next morning and the day pretty much went the same as before. Except today, Elena was fawning over Stefan, oblivious to the fact that Matt was casting longing and jealous glances at her every few minutes. He obviously didn't want her hanging out with Stefan so much.

The day finished surprisingly average as I the final bell rang and I walked to my car. A familiar black bird flew by my head quickly and I gasped.

_Stupid thing._

I shook my head and got into my car. I drove by the cemetery slowly.

_No more gloomy graveyard girl, Caroline. _I told myself while stepping on the gas and driving past it, headed home.

When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed the front door wide open.

_That's weird. _I furrowed my brows as I parked my car and climbed out.

I walked up to the front door and stepped inside.

"Zach? Stefan? You there? You left the front door open!" I called to the seemingly empty house.

I stepped into the living room and the door slammed closed loudly. I whirled around immediately and looked in confusion at the door.

"What the?" I murmured as I turned around and walked back over to the door.

I shrugged. _Must have been the wind…_

I turned around to be face to face with a tall, dark haired man.

"Holy-!" I gasped, taking a step back.

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes and turned my head to the side, plastering on my most suspicious gaze.

He smirked, his- _icy blue?-_ eyes sparkling.

"Who am I? I believe the question is who are _you_, Blondie?" he smirked down at me and walked around me slowly.

"I live here, I'm Caroline." I explained, my eyes following him warily. "And my name is NOT 'Blondie'."

_I absolutely hated when people called me that. It was absolutely infuriating. _

He chuckled at my annoyance and stood in front me. "I'm Stefan's brother."

I  
made a face. "Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother-and neither did Zach."

"Stefan's not one to brag." He shrugged and grabbed my elbow and led me into the living room.

"I'm Damon." We walked down the two steps into the living room and I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

_Ouch._

"So how do you know Zach?" he asked, smirking as I rubbed my arm.

I narrowed my eyes. "He's my godfather."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but Stefan's voice cut him off, hard and irritated.

"Caroline, why don't you go to your room?"

I furrowed my brows and looked up at Damon curiously.

"Stefan, I was wondering where you were," I greeted him.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" He said demanded as he walked over and gently led me towards the staircase.

"Stefan…" I mumbled in confusion.

_What was so bad about Damon? He seemed nice despite the whole cocky attitude. _

"I'm simply talking to our new room-mate, Stefan." Damon called and I turned to see him staring at me, a devious grin on his face.

"Caroline…" Stefan insisted yet again and I caved.

"Okay, Stefan. I uh, have homework to do anyways." I said, looking at the new brother once more as I walked up the flight of steps, stopping as soon as I was out of sight.

I sat down at the top stair and listened intently to their conversation.

"You never told me we have a new blonde room mate, Stefan," Damon said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "You didn't need to know." Stefan retorted. "What are you doing here Damon? I'm not going to ask you again."

"Oh, but I did need to know." He chuckled and continued. "You'll know my purpose here all in good time Stefan. All in good time."

I heard Stefan sigh and footsteps, so I quickly got up and ran as softly as I could to my room, darting inside and shutting the door.

I did what little homework I had and went back downstairs, tired of being cooped up in my room. I walked down the staircase and into the living room, flinching when I saw Damon and Elena talking.

"Elena, hi. What are you doing here?" I asked, and I turned around to see Stefan standing behind me, glaring at his brother.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry, Stefan I should have called." She said, ignoring my question.

"Hi Elena, thanks for stopping by." He replied, but his face was hard and he was glaring at his brother coldly.

"I was just about to show Elena some of our old family portraits." He grinned slyly and looked at me. "Stefan wasn't always such a looker."

I raised an eyebrow. And Stefan spoke. "Maybe you should go Elena, I need to talk to my…brother."

Elena furrowed her brows and opened her mouth, but simply nodded and slowly walked out of the house without another word.

"What did you tell her, Damon?" I saw Stefan blur by me and attempt pin Damon against the wall. Sadly for Stefan, his hand was simply holding air.

_Where did he go?_

I looked around in confusion and was surprised to see Damon sitting on a stair, merely a few feet from where he was standing.

"Ah, so I see Blondie knows about us." Damon commented, his form blurring and reappearing a moment later right in front of me.

I jumped and rolled my eyes as he stared curiously at me.

"Do you really think I'd run that fast if she didn't?" Stefan retorted as he sighed and walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

I felt hands on my waist and my world blurred before refocusing in the living room seconds later. My heart was beating out of my chest and I whirled around to see Damon with a smirk on his face. Without thinking, I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could.

We all stood there in silence, letting my action sink in. I realized what I had just done and to whom, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

I anticipated the rosy blush creeping into my cheeks, so I turned on my heel and walked over to the couch, sitting down and promptly picking up the remote and flipping through channels.

Damon scoffed. "You're a brave one aren't you?…or maybe just dumb to slap a vampire in the face."

"Give the girl a break, Damon. You've obviously taken her by surprise." Stefan spoke softly, and I looked at him nervously, thankful for his calm demeanor.

My heart kept up its nervous pitter-patter, and I turned my gaze back on the news channel that was currently on the TV. I heard Damon grumble something under his breath, and I rolled my eyes.

Nothing happened for a few moments, and I looked around, astonished to see both brothers gone. I watched the news for a few minutes, before drifting off.

The sound of glass moving and something pouring woke me from my light sleep.

_Huh…? What time is it?_ I thought groggily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

Damon's jacket clad back met my eyes as I watched him pour himself a drink from the liquor stock that Zack kept in the cupboard.

"Good Evening, Blondie." He said cockily, turning around with a devilish grin.

I opened my mouth to get onto him about my nickname, but he interrupted me.

"Be happy I'm in a good mood, or your hand would be lying in the trashcan downstairs."

My mouth dropped for the second time that day, and he raised his glass and disappeared up stairs.

_No wonder Stefan and him seem to have some unattended drama! Guy's a lunatic! _I thought, shaking my head.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. _7 p.m._

_The party starts at 8:30!_ I realized, jumping up off the sofa and racing up to my room to get ready.

I texted Bonnie just before I left the house.

_'R U going tonight?'_

I finished applying the last bit of mascara and slipped on my boots. My phone dinged and I picked it up.

_'Yeah, Elena's riding with me, what about you?'_

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, pausing for a moment to respond.

_'Yeah, Stefan said he'd get his own ride there.'_

-0-

Bonnie, Elena and I met at the party a bit later, and we stood there and chatted for a few minutes before Elena cheered. "Woo! The party has arrived guys!"

Everyone turned towards her and grinned as she whooped and ran into the pit of slightly drunk kids. I shook my head and glanced at Bonnie who simply grinned and shook her head at Elena's party-girl attitude. Elena had made her way into a pit of dancing kids and I watched with disgust as she started grinding over all the jocks.

"All she needs now is a shirt that says, _"A dolla makes me holla!" _and she'll be good to go." Elena chugged down a cup of beer and started dancing again. I heard Bonnie stifle a laugh and I looked at her and back to the crowd.

I scoffed and we stood there silently staring at the groups of kids, making out and partying like there was no tomorrow. We looked at each other again and made our way into the party, mingling and having a surprisingly good time for a while.

I saw Bonnie standing alone by the fire, and I walked up to her.

"So you felt a witchy vibe from Stefan? Like a bad, witchy vibe?" I asked Bonnie suddenly, remembering yesterday's conversation.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know what it was, I just saw like…well, it was like what I imagined pain and just…death to be like." She shivered and I gaped at her.

"Really?" I stared at her and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm probably just crazy and a bit drunk." Her gaze drifted to Tyler, who looked hammered as he grabbed the ass of some blonde in a grade below us as they danced in the pit of people. "Not as drunk as him though." We laughed.

"Well, I feel stupid just standing here, I'm going to go hang out with the others…" I started to walk slowly towards some of our other friends. "Coming?"

She sighed and rubbed her head. "No, actually I feel kind of sick…do you mind if you take Elena home for me?"

I sighed. "Be happy I'm your best friend, or else I'd have to say, _hell_ no!" I chuckled.

She grinned. "You're the best, Care!"

"Drive safe!" I called as we walked over through the people and to her car.

I gave her a quick hug before she climbed into her car.

It backed away from the party and left me standing there all alone, deciding what I was going to do.

I glanced at my phone again, when I felt eyes on me. I suppressed a shiver as I glanced up quickly, looking around nervously.

I could have sworn I saw an animal looming in the bushes staring at me, but when I blinked, it was gone.

I scoffed and thought to myself, _you're just too paranoid, Caroline, go on and have some fun!_

I ran back into the crowd and danced for a while with my friends, when someone grabbed my hips and started dancing with me. Something I did not want to feel brushed against my ass and I stepped forward and whirled around.

"Tyler?!" I exclaimed with a scoff. "What the hell! Get your junk off my ass!"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Don't pretend you weren't having a good time, Forbes."

My scowl deepened. "Go grind all over Vicki Donovan or something, dick."

I turned on my heel and walked away. I really needed some air to clear my head, so I walked out onto the cute little bridge overlooking the Falls. I sighed and stared at the moonlit water, wishing it was deeper so I could swim. I vaguely heard footsteps approach and someone cleared their throat once they came to rest beside me.

"Fancy seeing you here." A deep voice tinted with a British accent murmured.

I turned my head and gasped. "It's you."


	4. Pilot : Part Three

There standing before me, was Klaus Mikaelson, the vampire I had been told to stay away from. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, gray v-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket similar to the one he was wearing yesterday. His lips turned up into a strangely familiar wolfish grin, "I have a name, love."

Chills drifted over my body as he stared curiously-almost predatorily at me-, and I racked my brain.

"Klaus." I said, finally meeting his piercing blue-green eyes.

"Bravo, love, bravo." He clapped and grinned again. "So, what's a pretty, popular, party-goer like you doing away from the party?"

I shrugged and turned my head to stare back at the Falls. "I just needed some air." I shrugged again.

"Sure you did. Something wrong, love, I can tell." He pressed, but I didn't say anything.

I looked down at the rushing water, deep in thought.

"So, what's you're sad story, love?" He asked suddenly and I looked up at him.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him head on.

"I can see it in your eyes, in your actions. Tinged in sadness." He simply stated, leaning against the railing and studying me.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" I forced a smile on my face, but I knew it wouldn't reach my eyes. Forced smiles were usually like that.

"Well," he chuckled. "We did meet in a graveyard."

I smiled faintly and shrugged. "You don't want to know. It's not exactly party chitchat."

"Well were not at the party," he grinned slyly and I rolled my eyes, giving in.

"My mom and I were driving home a couple months back. It was kind of dark out, and we were driving on Wickery Bridge. A car came out of nowhere and my mom had to swerve to avoid hitting them. We drove off the side of the bridge and into the water. Somehow I survived, but my mom didn't." I turned my head back towards the water and stared out, letting my story sink in.

"You wont be sad forever, Caroline." He said gently and I looked at him curiously, wondering if he actually meant it.

I smiled faintly and looked back towards the party for a moment, wondering if I should head back. I turned back around to tell Klaus goodbye, but he was gone. I stared off into the forest on the other side of the bridge, away from the party, and I could have sworn I saw a wolf looming in the shadows. I easily dismissed it as having too much to drink.

I walked back to the party with a shrug. It was probably almost 10, and I wanted to go home.

"Elena!" I called into the crowd, looking around for my 'friend'.

"Hey, Matt!" I called to her boyfriend, walking up to the sad looking boy. "What's wrong?"

He turned to me and frowned. "Elena and I were talking tonight, and she said she wanted to break up."

I gasped and exclaimed. "Oh! Ugh, that's terrible. But, could I ask you if you know where she went?"

He looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, she just walked off towards the main road."

I frowned. "Well, I was supposed to take her home. Don't know why she would go that way."

**Elena's POV**

I walked through the crowd, my head down and my phone clutched in my hand. I made my way to the cars and looked around.

_Where was Bonnie? She said she would take me home!_

I scoffed and kept walking towards the main road.

_I'll just call my parents. _

I whipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed my house's number.

_Let's hope they aren't so mad that they won't come and pick me up._

"_Hello?" _Aunt Jenna's voice answered.

I sighed. "Hey Aunt Jenna."

I heard her sigh back and she said. "Hey Elena. How's that party going? Better than family night?"

"I'm sorry for leaving. Can I talk to mom for a minute?" I felt terrible for going. I should have just stayed home. _But all my friends would have been grilling me for why I didn't go…oh well._

"_Sure, here she is_." Jenna replied and I heard her call her name, and my mom's voice answered.

"_Hey 'Lena_."

"Hi Mom," I answered, somewhat guiltily. "Can you come pick me up?" I sniffled and felt tears threatened to spill over. "Matt and I broke up."

"_Aw sweetie. I'm sorry!" she paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Isn't Bonnie supposed to take you home? I thought she was your ride_." I heard my dad's voice barely in the background.

"She was, but her car is gone. Can you please?" I pleaded with her. I really wanted to go home and just sleep.

My mom sighed and finally gave in. "_Fine, but you are going straight to bed. We're going to have to talk about your punishment for skipping out on family night_."

She told me with mock sternness. My mom was pretty much laid back. She didn't really care what I did, as long as I kept my grades up and didn't end up pregnant.

I smiled faintly, finally seeing the main road in sight. "Ok. I'm at the main road now. You and dad gonna come and get me?"

I heard keys rustling in the background. "Yeah, we're leaving right now. See you in a little while."

"Okay." I rubbed my eyes and felt the hangover creep over me slowly.

I sat down on the side of the road and waited, playing on my phone to pass the time.

About five minutes later, I heard a single, shrill scream and I jumped, looking around. No one was there, and I figured it was some couple in the woods, screwing against a tree like some kind of animals. I snorted under my breath and ran a hand through my hair. My parents' car pulled up.

"Hey." I said softly as I climbed in.

"Hey." My dad replied, and we headed back home.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I heard a scream faintly, and I shrugged it off. Probably some couple or something. I noticed Jeremy, a drink in his hand, stumble off into the woods.

_Stupid kid! _I cursed under my breath and followed him.


	5. Pilot : Part Four

All I'm writing for now :p

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"Jer!" I called, jogging lightly after him.

"Go away Caroline," he called over his shoulder.

"No! Elena just left and you need someone to look after you." I called again and he grumbled, but kept on walking.

I followed him quietly for a good minute or two, when Jeremy exclaimed and ran over to a spot on the ground.

"VICKI?!" He exclaimed and I ran over to him.

There was Vicki, lying on the ground, in a bloodstained shirt.

"Is she…" I asked, my voice cracking. I couldn't bring myself to say…_dead. _

Jeremy fumbled to find a pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Barely." He reached down and scooped her up.

Vicki groaned softly, and her hair moved to hang in the air. I bit back a loud gasp when I saw a bite mark stand out prominently on her neck.

_Vampire!_

I cursed under my breath and followed Jeremy, who was practically running, back to the party.

"HELP! CALL 911! VICKI'S HURT!" he called urgently as we made our way back into the clearing.

"Hurry!" I encouraged them, and I saw someone whip out their phone and start dialing.

Matt came rushing forward, his face twisted. "Vicki?" he asked in disbelief.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, frowning. "Jeremy and I heard a scream, and I saw him venture out into the woods and I followed him. We found laying on the ground like this."

His frowned deepened and he brushed hair out of her face.

"The ambulance is coming!" a voice called and Matt yelled back a grateful thank you.

I looked into the crowd, and saw Stefan stare at Vicki's bite mark in horror, before quickly backing away and disappearing into the night.

**Elena's POV**

I blinked my eyes open, only to clamp them shut again. My head ached, and I coughed roughly, tasting dirty water come up in my mouth.

"She's awake." A female voice said, and I blinked my eyes open cautiously again.

"Hey," a nurse said, smiling down sadly at me.

_What happened? Where am I?_

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. "How did I get here?" I tried to sit up, but failed.

"Easy there sweetie, you don't want to rip your stitches." She said gently.

I brought my hand to my forehead, and winced when I felt the bandage over the two-inch long gash on the side of my head.

"How did I get here?" I asked again.

The nurse bit her lip and looked down. A tag on her jacket read Linda.

"Linda," I said again, and she met my eyes, tears brimming in them. "Please tell me."

She sniffled and grabbed my hand. "Elena, your parents passed away. Your car drove off of Wickery Bridge."

I stared at her in shock, not believing a single word she was saying.


	6. PIlot : Part Five

A/N: I finally got a new laptop so I'm probably-HOPEFULLY-going to be able to update more. Hopefully.

If I'm not too lazy.

Derp.

OKAY MOVING ON 3

* * *

Last time on Everything Changes...

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"Jer!" I called, jogging lightly after him.

"Go away Caroline," he called over his shoulder.

"No! Elena just left and you need someone to look after you." I called again and he grumbled, but kept on walking.

I followed him quietly for a good minute or two, when Jeremy exclaimed and ran over to a spot on the ground.

"VICKI?!" He exclaimed and I ran over to him.

There was Vicki, lying on the ground, in a bloodstained shirt.

"Is she…" I asked, my voice cracking. I couldn't bring myself to say…_dead. _

Jeremy fumbled to find a pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Barely." He reached down and scooped her up.

Vicki groaned softly, and her hair moved to hang in the air. I bit back a loud gasp when I saw a bite mark stand out prominently on her neck.

_Vampire!_

I cursed under my breath and followed Jeremy, who was practically running, back to the party.

"HELP! CALL 911! VICKI'S HURT!" he called urgently as we made our way back into the clearing.

"Hurry!" I encouraged them, and I saw someone whip out their phone and start dialing.

Matt came rushing forward, his face twisted. "Vicki?" he asked in disbelief.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, frowning. "Jeremy and I heard a scream, and I saw him venture out into the woods and I followed him. We found laying on the ground like this."

His frowned deepened and he brushed hair out of her face.

"The ambulance is coming!" a voice called and Matt yelled back a grateful thank you.

I looked into the crowd, and saw Stefan stare at Vicki's bite mark in horror, before quickly backing away and disappearing into the night.

**Elena's POV**

I blinked my eyes open, only to clamp them shut again. My head ached, and I coughed roughly, tasting dirty water come up in my mouth.

"She's awake." A female voice said, and I blinked my eyes open cautiously again.

"Hey," a nurse said, smiling down sadly at me.

_What happened? Where am I?_

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. "How did I get here?" I tried to sit up, but failed.

"Easy there sweetie, you don't want to rip your stitches." She said gently.

I brought my hand to my forehead, and winced when I felt the bandage over the two-inch long gash on the side of my head.

"How did I get here?" I asked again.

The nurse bit her lip and looked down. A tag on her jacket read Linda.

"Linda," I said again, and she met my eyes, tears brimming in them. "Please tell me."

She sniffled and grabbed my hand. "Elena, your parents passed away. Your car drove off of Wickery Bridge."

I stared at her in shock, not believing a single word she was saying.

* * *

"What?" I managed to mumble, my heart racing. The monitor beeped quickly along with my heart, and she placed a hand over mine.

"Honey, you need to calm down." she said softly, and I looked up at her face. She had kind hazel eyes and long brown hair.

"How am I even here?" my mind was racing and I thought back as far as I could. The last thing I could remember was...my car driving off the bridge and the water filling up.

My tears kept pouring down my face.

"How am I alive?" I asked again, looking up at her still.

The nurse furrowed her brows. "I-I don't know."

**Caroline's POV**

I walked into the boarding house with blood-stained hands. I shut the door and turned on the hallway light, my heart jumping in my chest when I saw Damon leaning against the entrance into the living room with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

"Gosh Damon, do you have to stand there in the dark all creepy like?" I grumbled as I put my keys back in my purse.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." he smirked. "I'm waiting for Stefan. I want to see how he did with a bleeding human lying about."

I gaped at him in disbelief. "You did that to Vicki? Why?"

He simply smirked and turned around to walk back into the living-room.

I groaned and followed him.

"I never said I did." he refilled his glass and I rolled my eyes. _Such an alcoholic._

"Yeah, but you never said you didn't!" I pointed out. "Did you hurt my...friend or not?"

He rolled his eyes and turned on the lamp near the liquor cabinet.

"Since when are you and Vicki Donovan _friends_?" he sat down on the couch and looked at me curiously.

I was still standing in the door frame where he was moments ago.

"Don't change subjects, Damon." I snapped. "I don't have time for your games, I'm going to bed." I turned back around to go up the stairs.

I heard an all familiar whoosh and cringed. He appeared in front of me and cocked his head to the side, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Leaving so soon, Blondie?"

I glared up at him, not in the mood for his games.

"Yes."

I walked around him and ran up the stairs, feeling his piercing blue eyes on my back.

I went into my room, shutting the door.

I slumped against the door and fear coursed through my veins like ice.

_Damon did that to Vicki...and he doesn't even seem to care! He's a heartless monster! Why can't he be more like Stefan in the sense of kindness and humility? _

I looked down at my bloodstained hands and cringed again.

Running into my bathroom, I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I stayed in until the water was long past warm, trying to scrub my body clean of this night's events. But I knew deep down, that that was impossible.

I climbed out once the water was unbearable and Zach banged on my door, asking if I was okay and that I needed to turn the water off.

I towel dried my hair and did my usual nighttime routine, which consisted of acne wipes, hydrating spray, and a thin layer of lotion.

I pulled on my black and white polka-dotted pajamas and climbed into bed.

**Third Person POV:**

Stefan walked into his house, a frustrated look on his face.

"Hello, brother." Damon said, stepping out of the shadows.

He was in the same place as before.

Stefan stared at him and scowled. "Were you the one that attacked Vicki Donovan tonight? Are you trying to expose us?"

His older brother laughed. "What makes you think I did that?"

"You left her alive you know." Stefan continued, ignoring Damon's question.

"I'm well aware that the girl's heart was still beating when I left her." A smirk drifted across his face and Stefan's scowl deepened.

"Why?" Stefan growled, and Damon simply shrugged.

He whooshed away and Stefan cursed under his breath, mumbling something that one shouldn't hear or say at any age.

**Elena's POV**

I woke in the middle of the night, all alone in the silence. My room was dark and quiet, other than the slow quiet beeping of the heart monitor.

I turned in my lumpy bed and pushed the call button. The nurse came in a few seconds later.

"Are you okay Miss Gilbert?" it wasn't Linda this time. It was an older lady with short gray hair and wise brown eyes.

I nodded. "Why am I here? Like what's wrong with me? Nothing hurts or anything so..."

I was in a bad mood, and I really wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

_Stupid nurse. _I scowled as she slowly walked over to the clipboard hanging on the door.

She scanned through my file and looked up at me.

"It says here that we're keeping you for a few days to make sure you don't have internal bleeding or any head trauma. We still can't figure out how you got out. Do you have any idea how you did?" she looked at me curiously.

I shook my head and winced slightly. "I don't remember anything after my car going into the water."

She studied my face.

"Okay, well if that's all you need, then I'm going to back to my station. Call me if you need anything else dear."

I told her I would and thanked her. I may be a bit conceited at times but I was always kind to older people, when I could help it. That's what my mom taught me, and I've always tried my best to do so.

_My mom._

My heart squeezed sadly and I rolled over in my bed and clutched one of the flat pillows to my chest. Sobs wracked my chest and I cried uncontrollably through the night for who knows how long. I fell asleep crying and I had a sickening feeling that I would wake up with puffy eyes.

The only question on my mind during the night was this.

_Who rescued me and why?_


	7. Night of the Comet Part One

Don't worry my lovelies, a certain brown-haired, doe eyed girl won't take over.

More Darolione & Klaroline coming soon, just be patient.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **I ran through the woods, screaming at the top of my lungs, legs burning and branches whipping at my face. Now, what I was running from, I had no idea. I just had the sickening feeling that I needed to run. I had to run.

I couldn't not run.

I jumped over logs and branches with extreme power. I gasped as I cleared a creek in one bound, my step not faltering.

I continued to sprint, ignoring my burning thighs and calves. My screams of terror were less frequent now, they would only happen when I would slow down.

How was I here? What was I running from?

Those were just some of the questions that plagued my mind.

I knew my friends, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Elena, Vicki, Jeremy, Damon, Kla-

_Him_.

I was so drawn to him for some reason.

Why?

I always pretended like I wasn't but deep down I knew.

_He knew. _

He knew that there was some unknown allure to his darkness, some attraction to the man capable of doing terrible things. That cocky, arrogant, cheeky man, with his smooth accent and wolfish grin.

I was still running, despite the fast pace that my mind was whirring, trying to make sense of my life.

Moments later, the feeling of terror left me, and I suddenly no longer had the desire or strength to run.

I stopped in my tracks, leaning forwards and placing my hands on my knees, catching my breath.

I looked up to take in my surroundings and I momentarily freaked when I was in the place that Vicki was found.

_Why was I here?_

A stick snapped loudly, and something flew through the air and thudded in the leaves twenty feet away from me.

I jumped at the noise and turned around in a circle slowly.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but I knew that something was.

_What was out of place?_

I finished turning around to where I started and sighed.

Another stick popped and I looked towards my left.

Nothing.

I turned back and screamed at the top of my lungs.

_He _was standing there, leaning against a tree, not even five feet away.

"Hello, love." he said and smiled cheekily, and long fangs peeped out.

I looked at his face in shock. His normally blue-green eyes were a dark yellow and had veins snaking under them. His mouth was turned up in a smirk, allowing two fangs to peek out.

_What was he? Since when do vampires have yellow eyes?_

He took a step forward and my heart thudded violently I my chest.

"Kl-klaus." I stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

His smirk widened and he replied. "I'm here to see you, love."

He flashed forwards and appeared in front of me.

I screamed and...

Shot up in bed, heart racing and sweating.

I looked out my window, surprised to see rain pouring down. Lightning flashed, and I could have sworn I saw a wolf's eyes gleam in the darkness in the distance.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

A soft knock met my ears and I turned towards the door.

Stefan's head popped in.

"Are you okay, Care?" his hair was messed and eyes were sleepy. "I heard you scream."

I took a deep shaky breath, trying to decide whether or not I should tell him about the nightmare I had been having the last two nights.

"I've been having this same nightmare since Vicki got attacked Friday night." I explained, and he looked at me curiously.

I patted the space next to me and he slipped silently into my room, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"It's been about Klaus." his eyes widened in shock. "He came up to me at the party and we talked for a while."

I told him about or conversation and then about my nightmares.

"I think I saw a wolf outside a few minutes ago, and I saw eyes staring at me at the party..." I rubbed my eyes, realizing how crazy I would sound to a normal person.

_Stefan's not normal and neither is your life, Care._ A voice in me whispered.

"Zach's told you about vervain, right?" Stefan asked me curiously.

I nodded. "I used to put it in my tea, but I keep forgetting to."

"You can wear it in a necklace or bracelet or even a ring and it does the same thing." he explained. "The only downside is that the vampire can remove it if you wear it."

"Hm," I said thoughtfully.

I got up and walked slowly over to my jewlery box, pulling out a heart locket with the infinity sign going across the middle of it.

"Would this work?" I opened up the locket, and showed him the small space, maybe 1 inch wide and an inch tall.

"May I?" he held out his hand and I placed the locket into his hand.

He carefully examined the locket's clasp and size. "Yes, I believe this will work." he glanced at the clock by my bed. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared for a momentarily but was back not even a minute later, holding a piece of vervain. He kept it away from his skin though, using his sleeve as a glove. I held my hand out and he placed it in my hand, then went and got some scissors off my desk.

"Cut this into little pieces and put it into your locket." he informed me, and I did so.

I shut the locket after I was finished and clasped it behind my neck.

"Okay, try to compel me." I said and Stefan's face distorted.

"Seriously Care?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to wear this if it's not going to work."

He sighed and gave in. I stared into his green eyes, watching in fascination as his pupils changed size. "Say what you're thinking."

I pretended to be compelled. "I am tired."

His eyes widened for a brief second but once I busted out laughing, he grinned in relief.

"Goodnight Caroline." he said with a small smile, walking out of my room and shutting the door behind him.

I smiled back at him before he was gone and laid down, shivering when the cold feel of the silver necklace hit my bare chest.

I closed my eyes and thought about happy thoughts, trying my best to ward off any bad dreams that were lingering around.

**Third Person's POV**

A man stood over the hospital bed of Vicki Donovan, staring at her curiously. He whispered something in her ear, pulling back with a sly grin on his face. Blue eyes sparkled ominously in the moonlight as he walked over to her window, opened it and jumped out, landing three stories down with a soft thud.

His hair was hit with the raindrops falling from the slight clouds that were barely covering the moon.

He pulled out a phone, typed in a message, and hit send, before disappearing into the night.


	8. Night of the Comet : Part Two

Now, I think I'm back. Probably. Hopefully. I'm going to try to update once a week, since I'm now on summer break. I was going to update tomorrow, June 1st, but I decided to update now.

Now, enough A/N. On with the story you all want to read.

* * *

_**Caroline's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and like I got maybe two minutes of sleep last night. I wasn't happy at all. It was Saturday, and I was thankful for that, but I seriously wanted to sleep in more. It was already almost eleven, and I had to get up and get ready. I was helping Bonnie with fliers today, since it was the night of the comet. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a minute before getting out of bed and stumbling into my bathroom. As I stripped off my clothes, my hand hit the clasp of the heart locket, but I stopped instantly, last night flashing into my mind. I decided to leave it on during my shower. I quickly took a shower, going through the usual motions of washing my hair, then my body, and finally letting conditioner nourish my hair. Once I was done, I slipped on a simple outfit and drove into town to meet Bonnie.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie and I were standing in the town square, handing out fliers to people. Most people were ignoring us, but my mom had signed me up, so I drug Bonnie into it, and she had asked Elena, but, she bailed on us...again.

"Where's Elena?" I asked after I had tried – and failed to offer a flier to a pedestrian.

"You didn't hear?" Bonnie's face was that of surprise. "She got into an accident." she paused, biting her lip. "Her parents died." she whispered, sympathy clouding her eyes.

My mouth dropped open in an 'O' shape. "Really? Where? When?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Wickery Bridge. Same place where your mom died."

I blinked. "Wait – did you just say..."

She nodded. "What a weird coincidence, huh?"

I nodded in agreement and we continued to hand out the papers.

**Third Person POV:**

Stefan was sitting in the living-room, drinking a glass of scotch and flipping through an old diary. He was trying to keep his mind off Elena. It was evident in the way he kept fidgeting in his seat. Word travels fast in small towns like Mystic Falls.

He looked up from his book when Zach entered from the hall. "What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?"

Stefan sighed and took another swig of his scotch. He loved his nephew, he really did, but it was times like this his incessant nagging got old. "It's 'cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable, that's how he enjoys his."

The younger groaned and ran a hand through his hair, pouring him a glass of something strong. "Well, he's putting us at risk! The – Donovan? - girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't." Stefan quickly replied. "I took care of her."

Zach eyes widened for a moment, as if he forget Stefan was one of the good ones. "You're sure?"

He shrugged, trying to not worry too much about it. "I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon is."

Zach took a swig of his liquor and sat down across from Stefan on another couch. "What happens if it doesn't work?"

Stefan simply shrugged and got up, walking over to the liquor cabinet. "I don't know. I'll deal with it. Don't worry."

Stefan heard his nephew got up and he turned around. Zach had a serious look on his face. "Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for? I don't want your problems getting in the way of Caroline's life. She's been through so much, loosing her mom and all. I don't want you to cause more drama and loss in her life."

He didn't respond.

**Caroline's POV**

I walked into the Grill, with Bonnie right behind me. We decided to go into Mystic Grill to get something to drink. When we arrived, we saw Jer and Vicki talking. Jeremy gave her some pills, and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe he's selling pills now." Bonnie mused aloud, going over to sit at a booth. I followed behind her. We sat in the booth and watched Tyler stare at Jer and Vicki. He looked seriously jealous. I wonder if he knew that if he was nicer and not such a dick, maybe Vicki would actually like him.

Vicki downed the pills and grinned, obviously doped up on the pain meds she had gotten from the doctor. Tyler came up and said something, and she stormed off.

We got our drinks and quickly downed them. We needed to get back to work, there was a larger crowd then usual, and I didn't think Matt and his friends could handle them without us.

~Later~

Bonnie brought over a candle for me. "Hey, I got you a candle." She smiled and handed me a candle.

"Look who it is." Matt said, walking over to us. We looked in the direction he nodded his head, and saw Elena timidly walk over to us, a solemn look on her face.

"Hey." she said to Matt, and turned to us. "Hi guys."

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her in a big hug. "I'm-" she looked to me and stopped herself. "I'm here if you need me."

Bonnie pulled away and I hugged Elena next. "Same for me. I know we aren't that close, but still, if you need me, I'm here too." I smiled as I pulled away.

Bonnie was headed back over with two more candles, one for Elena, and one for Matt. "Here." she lit mine, and I lit Elena's who lit – Stefan's. He and I met eyes briefly, and I nodded once at him, flashing a quick smile. He smiled back and started to talk to Elena. I saw Matt's face twist and him and Bonnie walked away, leaving me by myself.

I saw a candle waved in my perpheial vision, and I turned to light someone else's candle. I looked up to see piercing blue eyes.

"Damon." I said, almost in shock. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked mischieviously. Knowing him he had something up his sleeve. "What do you mean? It's a town party. I live in the town!" he shrugged innocently and continued, staring up at the dark sky. "You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone. Kind of like me." he smirked even wider and I rolled my eyes.

"Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." I shrugged, turning my eyes to the crowd. I saw a flash of blonde hair and piercing eyes, but they disappeared as soon as I recognized them.

Damon shrugged again. He looked out of the corner of his eye at his brother and Elena. "I agree with my brother, it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home." he mimicked his brothers voice. It was almost scary how much he could sound like him if he wished to.

We stood in silence for a moment, and I looked back at Stefan, who was now standing alone, a broody look on his face. Elena was walking away from him, an extinguished candle in hand. I turned back to Damon, but he was gone.

I decided to watch the comet pass for a bit longer, when I discovered someone looming over my shoulder, to my left.

"Hello, Caroline." a deep voice purred in my ear, and I jumped.

"Klaus." I said, doing my best not to stutter. I felt the shock wear off and I heard myself say, "Creeper much?" I stepped forward and turned around to stare at his leather jacket clad body. "What?"

I looked at him dead in the eye, the light from the candle giving his face an odd glow.

"I was just stopping by to say hello." he smirked and stared back down at me. "I advise you go find Damon and Stefan." he paused and looked out of the corner of his eye.

I followed his gaze and saw Damon holding Vicki over the edge of the roof of a building near by.

I saw Stefan standing not too far behind, staring on in shock.

I started to sprint towards the building, leaving Klaus in the dust. I felt my body being picked up, and I appeared on top of the building, someone's arms around me.

My heard hammered in my chest, and I looked up at Klaus – whom had assisted me by jumping the both of us to the roof. By the time I looked back to the others, Vicki was on the ground at Stefan's feet, completely oblivious to Klaus' and I's arrival.

"Klaus." Stefan said through clenched teeth. "Leave Care alone." he turned to me. "Caroline, get over here."

Damon simply looked at me, and then to Klaus, who had an arm wrapped protectively around my waist. His eyes narrowed, but didn't say a word.

His form blurred, ripped me out of Klaus's arms, and threw me towards Stefan. My body flew through the air, and the next thing I know, I hit Stefan's chest with a thud. He carefully – yet quickly, threw me to the ground and I hit it with a thud.

Klaus and Damon were staring each other down, when Klaus spoke up. "I don't have time for you all." He looked towards me once, then disappeared.

Damon turned back around, a smirk on his face. "Now, where were we?" he looked at Vicki, still cowered on the ground, almost unconcious. "Ah – I remember." the grin spread and he pushed her hair back, whispering loudly in her ear. "What attacked you the other night?"

She came to slightly and stirred on the ground. Her scared eyes met Damon's blue ones, and she stuttered out, "I-i don't know. An animal."

Damon looked at his younger brother before staring at Vicki. "Are you sure about that? Think." he looked intensely at Vicki. "Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon seemed to be able to break Stefan's compulsion ridiculously easy.

"A vampire!" the poor girl's eyes widened as she remembered, and she stared at Damon with a look that could only be described as pure and utter terror.

"Who did this to you?" Damon continued, and I got up, going over to Vicki.

"Leave her alone, Damon." I snapped, kneeling down next to her and hugging her.

"You did!" Vicki said seconds later, trying to hide in my grawsp.

"WRONG." Damon barked, and tried to pull her out of my grasp, but once I held on, he ripped her away.

"Don't." Stefan and I said at the same time, and I stared at Damon with a kind of sick shock. "It was Stefan."

"Damon, don't!" I snapped, getting extremely angry with him. Stefan didn't do anything to Damon, as far as I knew, why was he doing this to his young brother?

"Come here." he ignored our protests and grabbed Vicki on both sides of her head. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

Vicki repeated and the elder continued. "He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous vampire."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan was practically begging now.

Vicki mumbled the repetition and I suddenly felt a strange kind of anger wash over me. I stood up and slapped Damon across the face, causing him to stumble back a pace or two. He seemed as shocked as I was at my outburst.

"I-" I stuttered out, and Stefan rushed forward, pulling me back to hide behind him.

Damon stepped forward, cocking his head to the side. "Now, are you brave, or just plain out stupid, Blondie?"


	9. Night of the Comet : Part Three

So, I've decided I'm going to update every Friday/Saturday. It's easier for me to just write a bit at a time, this way it gets done. I usually update late at night. For example, here where I am, it's 12:40 a.m. So yeah, technically it's Saturday.

Enjoy xx

* * *

He continued to stare at me. "A mixture of both, it seems." he said, almost to himself. His form blurred and he threw me against the door leading down. I grunted as the air was knocked out of me. As my vision focused, I looked up into his face. His icy blue eyes were staring at me with a predatory gleam, causing butterflies to flutter nervously.

"Leave her alone, Damon." Stefan said, and for once Damon seemed to listen. He backed away and picked up Vicki by her hair. She stood warily, whimpering.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." the elder snorted in disgust as he ripped off the band aid, and threw her at Stefan. Vicki shrieked as her knees hit the pavement. I rushed forward, feeling pity for the poor girl. I glanced at Stef's face, and winced when I saw the pained look. I carefully moved her towards the door, where we sat on a few boxes.

Damon's nose scrunched up as if he smelt something foul. "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have, that you now need. But you could change that." he looked over to Vicki and I, a smirk playing across his lips. He disappeared for a moment, reappearing behind us. I spun around quickly, pulling Vicki to my chest.

"Human blood gives you that." he brushed the hair away from my neck and I stared at him, anger in my eyes.

"No!" Vicki whimpered trying to push him away.

"You have two choices. You can feed," he gestured to Vicki. "And make her forget." he walked to the side of the building, surveying the town square, which was packed full of people watching the comet. "Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square. Your choice." he shrugged and walked towards the younger of the two.

"That's what this is about?" Stefan scoffed. "You want to _expose_ me?" he shook his head and his brother poked his chest. "No. I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed?" he looked at me warily, obviously wanting me to leave. "So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be _brothers_ again?" Damon's face was emotionless as his brother spoke. "You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of _you_." Stefan snarled the last sentence, and I could see the hurt flash through Damon's eyes before it became replaced with annoyance.

"Huh." he raised an eyebrow and walked over to us. Vicki cowered behind me. "Huh." he said again, almost to himself. "Wow. C'mere, sweetheart." Damon repeated, and jerked Vicki from behind me. The way he said sweetheart was almost... dare I say it? … almost caring.

I snorted to myself. Right. As if he cares.

"No!" she protested, but he stroked her hair, trying to calm the thrashing girl down. "It's okay." he murmured something into her ear and she blinked, looking a bit confused.

Vicki left, seeming completely oblivious to what just happened. I stood on the rooftop with the brothers, watching them uncertainly.

"Go home, Care, I'll see you later." Stefan said.

"I-" I spoke, but Damon cut me off. "Yeah Blondie, see you later." He waved his hands in a shoo-ing motion and I rolled my eyes.

I walked down the stairs, slightly annoyed.

Bonnie waved at me from the Grill across the street, and I waved back, smiling. She motioned for me to come over, so I did.

"Hey!" she said, as we stood outside the front entrance, the music from inside softly playing the background. "Have you seen-" she stopped mid sentence and glanced up. "Oh, hey Stefan." she smiled politely and he said hello to the both of us.

"Have you seen Elena anywhere?" he asked, looking around nervously.

We shook our heads. "I think she went home."

He nodded solemnly. Bonnie rustled through her purse, and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's her cell number and email. She's big on texting and stuff. God knows she'll need friends to talk to since her parents and all." she frowned sadly. Their hands met and Bonnie visibly stiffened.

"You okay?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What _happened_ to you?" she blurted out, but shook her head, smiling awkwardly. "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." she walked away to her car without another word.

"Don't mind her, she usually wigs out randomly, it's like...her thing." I shrugged.

Stefan nodded uncertainly before turning back towards me. "Ready to head home?"

I shook my head, looking up at the sky. "I think I'll stay here and watch the comet for a bit longer."

His brown hair swayed in the gentle breeze as he nodded once. "Alright. See you at home, Care. Stay safe." he paused for a moment, as if considering what to say next. "Keep an eye out for, you know..." I nodded twice.

"I will, don't worry." I smiled encouragingly at him and he smiled back before disappearing into the parking lot.

I made my way to the clearing where some friends from school were standing. I stood with them and chatted for a few minutes, until they left, leaving me standing in the middle of the town square, looking up at the stars, the lanterns in the trees lighting the area with a surreal glow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." a voice said, and I turned my head to the parking lot.

I saw Damon cornering my friend, Alyssa. He was looming over her, looking dark and like trouble.

"No, it's fine." her voice carried on the wind, but it was faint. I headed over towards the shadows and walked on my tiptoes to my car, a few parking spaces down. I ducked beneath the windows and ran to my car.

By the time I reached it, Alyssa was speaking again. "I was hoping I'd see you again, you dark mysterious boy." I could picture Alyssa's smirk that she wore so often. Her and Elena were best friends, and both on the cheer team.

"I know." Damon's arrogant voice broke my train of thought.

"Cocky much?" She asked, and I peaked over the passenger side window so I could see them.

"Very much." he smirked even wider and started to stoop down. I could see his eyes narrowing and he opened his mouth to speak.

_No, he couldn't compel her to be his toy. She and I may not be that close, but still. No one deserves that._

"Oh! Damon!" I called, laughing under my breath at his irritated expression. "Cousin dearest!" I batted my eyelashes.

"What, Blondie?" he spat, smiling awkwardly at Alyssa, who was getting into her car after Damon backed away.

"Could you come help me?" I dropped my key and kicked it under my car, Alyssa's motor revving covering the clinking noise. "I dropped my key and I can't reach it."

Alyssa backed away and Damon slowly watched her pull away, irritation evident on his face. He walked over to me slowly. I saw Alyssa's car pull away, and he blurred over to me, getting my key out from under my car, and slamming it into my hood, leaving a hole in it. I gasped and took a step back.

"Uh." I blinked and looked up into his blue eyes, my heart flipping for some reason unknown to me.

"Is the Blondie jealous?" he grinned evilly down at me and took a step forward. "Does she want to play with me instead of Alyssa?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I scoffed.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, dick."

He snarled and stepped forwards again and again, until our noses were touching.

"I advise you back away, Damon." a voice said.

My eyes traveled over Damon's shoulder to see a dark figure standing there. He stepped into the light just as Damon cocked his head.

"Klaus." I breathed in what I assumed was relief.

"Hello, Klaus-y boy. What brings you here?" Damon sneered and leaned against my car, pulling the key out and tossing with one hand and catching with the other hand.

"The comet, like you. Or are you here for some other reason?" Klaus' head tilted to the side, mirroring Damon. "What are you up to?" he blurred forward and slammed him against the car beside mine.

"What am I up to?" he wiggled out of Klaus' grip and pretended to stroke an imaginary beard. "That's for me to know and for you to … dot dot dot." he turned to me. "Give Elena and Stefan my best, Blondie." he smirked and saluted Klaus sarcastically. "See you at home, Blondie dear."

I scoffed and when my eyes opened after a blink, they both were gone. I got into my car and drove home, worn out from the day. When I pulled into the driveway, I saw Stefan and Elena outside, leaning on the low wall. She was wiping her eyes, as if crying, and Stefan had her against his chest, stroking her hair softly. They seemed in their own little world, so un-alert they didn't notice my arrival. Stefan says something, and the next thing I know, they're kissing.

I got out of my car, and walked to my front door, getting out my keys so they wouldn't think I was spying. When I reached the front, they had already broken away, thank god.

"Oh." I said, as I saw them. "I didn't see you guys there." I blinked and dipped my head at Elena. "Hey."

She smiled and bit her lip before running a hand through her mussed hair. "Hi Care."

I smiled to the both of them again and went in, after telling Stefan goodnight.

Once I reached my room, I looked out my window and saw Elena's car pulling away. A knock on my door was what I heard next, and I turned around to go and open it. Stefan stood there.

"I'm happy for you two." I said, before he could say anything. "You'll be good for her. Maybe you can make her less self-centered."

He chuckled. "I think loosing her parents knocked her off the high horse everyone says she used to be on."

I nodded uncertainly, before a yawn hit me like a tidal wave.

He smiled politely. "Good night."

"Night." my door shut.


	10. Friday Night Bites : Part One

SURPRISE. ahaha I updated before Friday/Saturday, shocking, eh? I was surprised myself. I'm not so sure if this will happen again, just saying.

Anyways, ENJOY 3

* * *

~Two days later, Monday morning at school~

As Bonnie and I walked into the school, we saw a semi-sad looking Elena talking to Stefan. She kept playing with her hair and being her usual flirty self. My eyes darted across the room to Matt, who had that sad puppy look as he gazed at Elena.

Poor Matt.

I looked at Bonnie and my eyes darted over to Matt a few times, and then over to Elena and Stefan, who were still talking in front of her locker.

She sighed and we went over to Matt.

"Hey Matt!" I greeted with a smile. My bright smile was met with a sad little one.

"Hey Care. Hey Bonnie." he said, his eyes again traveling over our shoulders to Elena.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, frowning. I frowned too and nudged her hard in the side.

"Matt." I said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I know you like Elena, like, a lot, but let her go. She's not worth it." I trailed off and he nodded once before turning around and slamming his locker shut, hard enough to make us jump.

I frowned as he stormed off to his first class.

"Bonnie! Care!" Elena called over to us next and we went over to her. "Hey!" she greeted, smiling, but I could see the pain from her parents' death in her eyes.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked, after giving her a hug.

Elena bit her lip and then batted her eyes up at Stefan. "I'm doing better, thanks."

Stefan grinned like a lovebird down at her. "So, girls, I really should get to class so Mr. Gardener doesn't chew me out..." he  
trailed off and we nodded in acknowledgment. His head dipped down and pressed a kiss to Elena's temple. Her cheeks blushed crimson and he walked off.

Bonnie huffed and ran a hand through her hair. "We need to talk Elena, at lunch." she said as a matter of factly, and I nodded once, having a feeling of what she was speaking of.

Elena groaned in protest but agreed. We then made our way to our first class, and then to our second. After the bell rang we all met one another in the courtyard, where some of the kids were sitting in the grass eating lunch. We picked an empty picnic table under a tree and sat down.

"Yes?" Elena asked curiously.

Bonnie sighed, running a hand through her hair again. "I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." she started, and Elena looked a bit confused.

"But you were the one who said to go for it...?"

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie retorted, and I cut in.

"No offense Elena but I can't believe you dumped Matt, only to go out with Stefan the next day...right after your parents died too..." I added the last sentence almost as an after thought, regretting it immediately.

Elena scoffed. "Yeah, I'm so that girl. Plus, I dumped his clingy ass before my parents died." she said, causing me to raise my hands in a 'no offense' gesture.

Bonnie shook her head, coming to my defense, thankfully. "All we're saying is you're single for the first time in your entire high school career..."

"What aren't you saying?" Elena prodded, and Bonnie bit her lip.

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie..." Elena practically begged.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"Spit it out." she demanded, slapping her fist on the table.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before mumbling. "I accidentally touched Stefan and got a really bad feeling."

Elena laughed in disbelief. "IS that it?" when Bonnie didn't respond, simply stared off into the distance, I helped Elena.

"Bonnie." I said, shaking her.

"It was bad bad!" her eyes showed fear and you could tell she was so unsure about everything.

Elena raised a single eyebrow and scoffed, getting up. "Is this the whole 'witch mojo' thing again?" she demanded, exasperated.

Bonnie and I stood up too, and Bonnie placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. "You know what?" she opened her mouth as if to say something nasty, but seemed to change her mind. "I'm just concerned. This is me, expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

A smile twitched on Elena's face.

"Hey," I said. "I'm expressing concern here too." I paused. "Just, not in the best way. Sorry." Elena nodded once at me.

"And I love you both for it, I do. But I feel good! It's been a hard last few days, and I've grieved my parents the night it happens. They'd want me to get back to normal, and quickly. It's getting back to normal, and Stefan is a big part of being back to normal."

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "What about Matt? He could have helped you get back to normal! Matt's a great guy Elena. I don't appreciate you breaking his heart for no reason."

Matt and I had never been too close, not like Bonnie and I, but we were good friends. He was kind of like my brother, sweet, caring and just awesome.

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "But I like Stefan now. Matt kept talking about marriage and the future." her pout turned into that of a smirk. "I want to live in the moment, not the future!"

I furrowed my brows. Was that girl never happy? Constantly what she wants, what makes her happy. Not what could make everyone happy?

"I have to go." She glanced at her phone, smirking again. "Stefan's calling." and with that, she walked off.

Bonnie and I were speechless as she walked away. As our eyes followed her form into the school, I caught sight of Jeremy sneaking over to the stoner pit behind the school.

"I have to go." I said aburptly, walking quickly after Jeremy.

"Care!" Bonnie called after me.

I turned around and started to walk backwards when Bonnie's brows furrowed. "Watch out!"

I backed into something hard and turned around.

"Oh," I said apologizing already. "I'm sorry."

My eyes met a pair of icy blue ones and I saw Damon standing in front of me.

"Hello Blondie, seen Stef anywhere?"

"I – uh, um." I stuttered and glanced back at Bonnie, who was already walking to the building.

"You know," he said. "It helps if you actually walk forwards, instead of backwards. Your hair might be affecting your brain."

I whirled back around after I felt his fingers brush my neck as he picked up a strand of hair.

"I don't know where your brother is, Damon, and I don't have time to deal with you right now." I batted his hand away and started to stride off after Jeremy, who was now out of sight.

I saw Damon's figure keep up with my strides easily.

"Caroline, why the rush?" his lithe fingers grasped my wrist and stopped me in my tracks. He studied my face for a moment, and then looked over at the stoner pit, concentrating. "Ah." he mused aloud after a moment. "I see, you're worried about baby Gilbert." he paused again, obviously concentrating on his voice. "He's arguing with the tasty – uh – some girl."

My stomach went in knots when he said tasty.

_So he was the one who bit Vicki! How else would he know that she was 'tasty'?_

I shuddered but looked away from the fence between Jeremy and I, and looked back at Damon. "Thank you for informing me, I think." I tore my hand away, almost forgetting it was in his grasp and started walking back into the school. "I have class to go to."

Once I was at the entrance, I glanced over my shoulder to see that there was no dark haired man behind me, to my relief.

At the end of the day, I ran into Bonnie, and then we ran into Elena and Stefan.

"Hey Bonnie," he nodded at her. "Caroline." he smiled at the both of us and Bonnie returned a small smile back.

"Hey, um, Care, I have to go see my Grams, I promised I'd go visit her today after school. Um, bye guys." Bonnie quickly walked away and I looked at Elena, who looked at me. We exchanged a confused look before Stefan spoke.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "She doesn't like me very much."

Elena laid a hand on his forearm. "She doesn't know you." she looked at me, shooting me a thankful look for not leaving, even though I voiced my dislike for her new boyfriend. "Bonnie's our best friend, She's just looking out for me. When she does know you though." she paused, a bright smile covering her face. "She'll love you."

I glanced over Stefan's shoulder, tuning out the two's conversation. Matt, Tyler, and some freshmen were throwing around a football. I saw Tyler say something, and Matt scowl.

"Caroline?" Elena's shrill voice cut into my brain, and I looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"You, Bonnie, Stefan and I. My house. Dinner at 8:00." she announced.

"I don't know if -" I started to say.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it! Us four will spend some quality time together and everyone gets to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished!" she grinned and clapped her hands together.

I looked at Stefan, to see what he though about this. He was smiling, but I could tell by his eyes his mind was a mile away. Over his shoulder, I saw Tyler throw the football at Stefan.

"St-" Elena and I started to say, but Stefan whirled around before we could even open our mouths. His hands shot out and caught the ball.

Elena and I both looked at Matt and Tyler, who both wore shocked expressions.

We continued to talk, well, Elena continued to blab about how Stefan showed Mr. Tanner up by knowing a bunch of history dates better than him.

My phone rang, stopping Elena' monologue, to my lovely surprise.

"Hello?" I answered, walking a few feet away so I wouldn't interrupt Elena or Stefan.

"Hey Care!" it was Bonnie. "You're coming to cheer practice today, right?"

I slapped my forehead. "Oh! That's right! I totally forgot! Tell the girls I might be a bit late, okay? I left my things at home."

"Alright, see you there!" Bonnie said, and we hung up.

I told Elena and Stefan goodbye and went to my car. I drove home quickly, seriously hoping I wouldn't run into the elder Salvatore.

Once I got my cheer uniform and a change of clothes, I went back to school. When I arrived, I was a bit late, but not so late that I would look late. If that made any sense.

"Hey girls!" I said, waving as I jogged over to the already practicing girls.

"Oh my god!" Elena and Bonnie exclaimed, grinning. "You're here!"

"Yup!" I grinned adjusting my pony-tail. "Can't be sad girl forever, right Elena?" she nodded and grinned at me. "The only way to get things back to the way they used to before the whole wreck, is this!" I smiled even wider.

"Oh!" Elena exclaimed, looking over at Bonnie. "Dinner, 8 tonight. You, me, Caroline, and Stefan. No excuses. You have to give him a chance."

Bonnie frowned and continued to stretch. "Tonight's no good." she looked around, obviously trying to find something to change the subject to. "Hey." she said to the group. "Has anyone seen Alyssa?"

Everyone chimed no, and we furrowed our brows.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett!" Elena commanded. "You're going to be there."

"But-" she started to protest, only to be cut off by Elena yet again. "You're going."

"Fine." she mumbled, and Elena bobbed her head once.

"Good."

A while later, after we all were sweaty and had been practicing our cheers – well I tried to keep up, but failed epically – I asked. "Where's Alyssa? She's co-captain, why isn't she here yet?"

Elena shrugged, only to hear a car pull up a minute later.

"Oh my god, what is Alyssa doing with mystery guy from the night of the comet?"

Alyssa kissed her chauffeur before climbing out of the car in the shortest shorts I had ever seen on her, and a tank top. She wore a scarf around her neck, and I immediately got suspicious.

"That's not a mystery guy that's-" Alyssa cut me off before I could even continue.


	11. Friday Night Bites : Part Two

**A/N:**

**I think each episode will be a 3 parter. I like each of my chapters to be around 2,000 words, and that seems to be the right amount, so yeah.**

**[I'd like to thank a guest reviewer for pointing out the fact I never got around to fixing the whole Matt and Elena relationship. At first I had them break up in the beginning, but I changed my mind. During my hiatus I totally forgot about fixing it, and the whole thing got screwed up. I believe I fixed everything now, although. I made it so Elena broke up with Matt during the party the night Vicki got bitten, before she got in the accident.]**

**Anyways, enjoy part 2!**

* * *

"Klaus Mikaelson." a smirk drifted over her face. "Yes, he's in college, he's hot, I know, and yes, he's brand spanking new."

She turned and watched him drive away.

Another car drove up a moment later, and I saw Damon in the driver seat. He had his shades on, trying to be 'cool'. Probably more like the sun hurt his eyes. I hope he burned his retinas out. An irritated smirk appeared on my face, and it grew as he drove slowly by, waving at us. He drove away, headed towards the football field. Part of me wondered where he was going, while another part of me didn't care. At all.

"Okay girls! Let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" Alyssa flipped her light brown pony over her shoulder and adjusted her booty shorts. She reminded me of myself freshman year. I'd just grown out of all my 'baby-fat' and I was a bit of a narcissistic diva, always trying to be the best cheerleader. Ah, who am I kidding, I'm still a narcissistic diva...just...not as bad as her.

"And..." Alyssa started to count, and I kept up, only faltering a few times. I hadn't practiced in months, I lost my flexiblity, and my mind kept wandering, so by the end of the routine, I was just standing there stretching, trying to not get too frusterated.

"Caroline, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Alyssa simpering voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I huffed in frustration and nodded. I walked over to the football field, following Elena, who also announced she wanted to take a quick breather.

"Hey." I said, trying to be friendly.

"Hi." she replied. "Oh. My. Goodness." she clapped her hands together. "I knew Stefan would try out for the team!" she beamed and waved at him. While he was distracted, Tyler threw the ball, and him and Matt collide. They both fall to the ground.

Elena gasps and starts to run over, only to be blocked by Coach Tanner.

"Was he alright?" I asked as she came back over.

She shrugged. "Dunno, the jerk wouldn't let me see him."

I glanced at my phone. Cheer practice was over now, or would be in five minutes. "Hey, I'm going to head home, okay?"

She waved once. "Alright. And don't forget. Dinner. My house. 8 p.m."

I grinned a bit and nodded before jogging to my car, only to find Klaus leaning against his own, which was parked next to mine.

"Love." he nodded once at me, a smirk on his face.

"Klaus." I said back, studying him uncertainly. I wanted to say, I'd appreciate if you didn't use my friend as a blood-bag, but it was then I remembered Klaus thought he compelled me to forget him jumping the both of us onto the roof the night after.

_Thank god for vervain._

"What are you doing here?" I said instead.

He shrugged. "Just waiting for my girlfriend." He gauged my reaction and unlocked my car door.

"Oh." I smiled at him and waved once before climbing into my car. "See you around."

I shut my door, and could of sworn I heard him say, "Yes, yes you will." but I wasn't sure due to the door being a sound barrier.

I drove home to find Stefan and Damon talking – er Damon talking, Stefan irritatedly listening.

"I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms." he shook his hands, then smiled cheekily at me as he noticed my presence. "Wish me luck." he winked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Damon has a _date?_' I asked in disbelief and heard him yell.

"I DO INDEED!" he reappeared in the living-room, right in front of me, causing me to jump. "Be jealous." he poked my collar bone. "Because. It's not. With. You." he smirked down at me and disappeared again, the front door slamming a sign of his departure.

I rolled my eyes. "I pity the girl who has to deal with him all day."

Stefan laughed. "I think the world does." he plopped down on the sofa. "So. Are you going to Elena's dinner party tonight?"

I sighed and shrugged. "I guess. I don't know what she's trying to prove to me. I know all about you and I like you well enough. As a brother, of course." I added the last part, shrugging.

He smiled and shrugged as well. "I think you should go." he picked up a journal, shutting it. "But that's just me."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I dunno. I'm going to head up to my room. C'ya around."

I headed upstairs and into my room. After I changed into a potential outfit for Elena's I sat down on my window seat, staring out the window for a moment before starting to journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_So, Elena wants me to go to this dinner party at her house with Stefan, Bonnie and her. I don't know what she's trying to prove to me. I live with Stefan and know all about him. I might go, I might not. Don't know yet._

_I haven't talked to you in a while, which is bad because Zach would throw a fit if he found out._

_A certain hybrid-vampire tried to compel me, but I finally got my hands on some more vervain and Stefan informed me that if I put it in a necklace or wear it on my person, I can't be compelled. I've been wearing my necklace, even in the shower. I'm going to start putting some more in my tea or drinks too. I'm afraid of being compelled...by anyone. Damon or Klaus the most..._

_Well, I better get going._

_Caroline_

I shut my journal and glanced at the clock. It was only 7 p.m. My decision on whether or not to go over to Elena's was still up in the air, so I decided to take a quick shower. If I did end up going over, I didn't want to be all sweaty and stinky. I got a quick shower and hopped out, taking my time with makeup and hair. I left it down in it's usual curls, and applied a bit of powder, mascara, and lipgloss. I flicked the eyeliner on my eyes quickly before getting dressed. By this time, it was already 8 p.m. My stomach growled, and I finally decided. Elena's it was.

I smoothed out my simple dark wash jeans and pink blouse, before jogging downstairs and into the study, where Zach spent most of his time.

"Zach?" I called knocking lightlly on the door.

"Caroline?" I heard his muffled response. "C'mon in."

I stepped in, a small smile on my face. "Hey. Er – I was going to head over to Elena's for dinner. We're having a little dinner party. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and I." I nodded once. "Wait. Is that okay?"

Zach finally turned around from the bookshelf and smiled slightly. "That's fine Caroline. Go on ahead."

I thanked him and quickly headed to my car. The drive into town was quick, and I reached Elena's around 8:20.

Elena greeted me, stating that they were all in the dining room eating. I got my plate quickly and sat down next to Bonnie.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena broke the uneasy silence that had settled over the room. Bonnie and Stefan were both at loss for what to say before Elena spoke up. I was a bit at loss too. I wanted them to be friends, but I didn't know how to make that happen.

Stefan chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Well," he swallowed, and a brief look of unease passed over his face, so fast that I almost didn't catch it.

_He must not like human food. I'll have to ask him later. _I made a mental note and he continued.

"He let me on the team, so I must have did something right."

Elena's face lit up. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today." she bragged, batting her long – probably fake – lashes at him as she talked. "Tyler threw a ball _right_ at him and..."

Bonnie smiled uneasily. "Yeah, I heard." I raised an eyebrow at her. She practically cut her friend off.

"Um, Bonnie, why don't you tell Stefan about yourself?" I suggested, finally speaking up.

She furrowed her brows. "Uh, I don't know what to say..."

"Tell him about your family?" Elena put in, and Stefan's face grew curious.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad..." she explained trailing off.

"No, silly." Elena giggled. "About the _witches!"_

Stefan didn't look surprised. "Your family is a lineage of witches, right Bonnie?" I asked.

She nodded, not saying anything.

"It's so cool." Elena gushed, sounding like a typical school girl.

Her friend visibly stiffened. "That's not the word I'd use."

Stefan set down his fork, his plate empty. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that-"

I cut him off. "Migrated here in the 1800's right?" everyone looked a bit shocked.

_Yeah, I'm not as dumb as I can act sometimes._

I smirked. "Our teacher talked about it freshman year. That was the one thing I was interested in."

"My family came by way of Salem." a dark look passed over her eyes and we continued to chat about the witches history and Bonnie slowly got to know Stefan better. I could tell by the time we were sitting in the living-room that they were going to be friends. We were still on the topic when the door rang. Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan were still deep in conversation.

"I'll get it." I offered. I got up off my seat and walked to the door, swinging it open to reveal someone whom I was not pleased to see.

"Alyssa, hi?" I said uncertainly. I could see another figure's outline, but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Klaus, love, come on and say Hi!" she chirped at him and he slowly turned around a wolfish grin on his face.

"Hello, I'm Klaus." the wolfish grin stayed on as I nodded at him, sticking my hand out to shake his hand.

"I'm Caroline." I said through my teeth. "It's g-great to finally meet you." I so very badly wanted to scream at him and tell him to go die in a hole, but I didn't. His blue-green eyes sparkled at me, and my stomach flipped.

_What?! Why did _that_ happen? _

I heard Elena's footsteps and I turned to look at her.

_Oh, please. Do not invite that monster inside._

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N:**

**So, how do you like the story so far? (: Who do you all think Damon's girlfriend is? Do you think Stefan and Elena will last? What about Zach? Should I kill him off?**

**Let me know in your review! (:**

**xoxo**


	12. Friday Night Bites : Part Three

**FAQ:**

-When will the romance start?

I'm not one to jump head first into romance, and I don't think the characters would do that either. Basically, I'll have a few moments here and there, and when I feel like the story would be better with more romance, I'll add it.

-Is this a Daroline or Klaroline fanfic?

Both ;)

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy! I wrote over 3,000 words instead of my usual 2,000 to make up for being a meanie and getting sidetracked with other stories! Hope you like the new cover I made. It's ratchet, I know. I just threw some crap together, figured it would be better than nothing ;)

xoxo

[omg my power was flickering when i was writing this and i was like PLEASE dont die.]

* * *

"Surprise!" Alyssa chirped as soon as Elena appeared. "I overheard Bonnie say you were doing dinner, so we brought – er -" she looked to Klaus who grinned.

"We brought the need to get to know each other more!" his smile was probably supposed to be charming, but to me, it was annoying.

"Oh." Elena said dumbly and Stefan walked up. He set a hand on my shoulder and I watched Klaus' brows furrow for a split second. "What are you doing here, Klaus?"

He smiled. "Waiting for my girlfriend's friend to invite me inside."

Stefan scowled and Alyssa gaped. "OMG! You two know each other? No way!"

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena said awkwardly.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay, can you Klaus? Don't have to go hunt some...uh, wolves... tonight?"

By this time, Alyssa had wriggled her way inside. She placed a hand on her hip, and batted her eyelashes at Klaus. "Get in here."

"We're just...finishing up..." Stefan continued to try to dissuade Elena to let him in, but it was to no avail.

"It's fine." Elena flashed a small smile and ran a hand through her hair. "Just come on in."

Klaus smirked and watched as his foot passed through the threshold of the Gilbert home. "What a beautiful home you have, Elena." he complimented.

She smiled again, still a bit awkwardly. "Thank you."

Stefan squeezed my shoulder a bit harshly, and I flinched, causing him to immediately remove it.

"Sorry." he murmured under his breath, and then we went into the living-room.

We chatted for a few minutes, Klaus trying to be sly and bringing up some ex-girlfriend or something to bother Stefan. And then there was Alyssa and Elena...ugh.

"Caroline you weren't so lucky today, right?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah! That's what I was thinking!" Alyssa butted in. "It's only because you missed summer camp! Gosh! I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines!"

"I'll work with her. She'll get it!" Bonnie encouraged me, shooting the girls a look. They didn't seem to notice, and Elena started to mumble to herself, already planning.

"We could move her to the back..."

Alyssa nodded and Klaus spoke up, leaving his 'girlfriend' and Elena to mumble to themselves about cheer leading.

"You don't seem like the cheer leading type, love."

I started to open my mouth, but Elena cut me off. "Oh, it's just because her mom died and her dad is God knows where." she shrugged, and Alyssa nodded sympathetically.

"Right? She's totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun!" Alyssa's eyes widened.

"We say that with complete sensitivity." both girls nodded vigorously and Bonnie continued to glare at them.

"I'm surprised Elena's still holding in, but you weren't as close with your mom, were you?" Alyssa asked, and she shook her head.

"No, we never were that close. They were always working."

The doorbell rang, and Elena jumped up to get it.

I heard her invite someone in, and Stefan and I both stiffened. Damon and Elena walked into the living room. The three men in the room locked eyes, and I could taste the tension between them. It was uncomfortable.

"Damon." Stefan said, feigning kindness. A girl walked up behind them and my eyes widened.

"And Vicki." he continued. "What a pleasure."

I forced a smile as well and Bonnie smiled, greeting Vicki, and introducing herself to Damon. The couple sat down and Klaus and Damon made eye contact a few times, their eyes darting to Alyssa every few seconds.

_Looks like Klaus got Damon's toy. What a pity._ I thought sarcastically.

"So," Elena smiles. "We were talking about Care and I, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Alyssa piped up, mostly doing all the talking, as usual. "Elena's parents died – along with Caroline's." she said in a faux whisper.

"I'm sorry girls!" Damon said, pouting. "I know what it's like to loose both your parents, in fact, Stefan and I have watched about every single person we've ever cared about die." he wiped his eyes dramatically and leaned back, tossing an arm over Vicki's shoulders. She leaned into his touch, but I looked towards her eyes. The poor girl looked scared shitless!

Damon must be compelling her. I realized, wanting to slap Damon again.

"We don't need to get into family problems now do we?" Klaus spoke. "I think both of our families have enough to last _lifetimes_."

"Oh, you know what, you're right. I'm sorry, Stef." Damon was laying on his so-called charm thick. "The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up...mmmm" he shook his head, as if chiding himself.

Alyssa must have caught onto the hints about whoever 'her' was. "Who? Even Klaus said something about a her." she looked to the two brothers. "Your ex-girlfriend died?"

"Alyssa." Bonnie hissed through her teeth.

"Yeah, shush." Elena agreed for once.

She blushed crimson and Stefan spoke before his brother could 'stuff his foot into his mouth' any further. "It's no big deal. She was all our girlfriend at one point, and she died in a fire. End of story." he shrugged nonchalantly.

We chatted idly until Elena and Alyssa to go upstairs and Bonnie and I go into the kitchen to do the dishes.

I turned the water on and started to wash plates. "I can't believe Vicki is with_ Damon_," I murmured, knowing the vampires couldn't hear me due to the running water.

Bonnie nods. "It's strange. I remember Matt saying to Tyler how she was terrified of him at first, once she saw him at the grill. Afterwords she seemed to be okay with him." she smiled. "You should have seen Lockwood's face. Pure rage." she looked towards the staircase. "Jeremy is probably mad too. Didn't they have some 'thing' going on? I remember seeing the talking occasionally."

I nodded, confirming the 'thing'. We continued to wash dishes until Bonnie's phone rang. It was her dad, telling her it was time for her to come home and finish the homework he found in her backpack.

I shut off the water, giving Bonnie a hug. "Bye Bon. I'll tell Elena and Alyssa good-bye for you if you'd like."

She hugged me back but kindly declined my offer. "S'okay. I'll run up there and see them before I leave."

She dried her hands off on the towel and I heard her tell the boys and Vicki that she would see them around.

I then begun to dry off dishes and put them away. I noticed a figure walk into the room out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Damon holding a glass.

"One more." he murmured, handing it to me.

"Oh, thanks. Must've missed it." he purposely dropped it, but caught it before it hit the floor.

_Show off._ I thought, biting back an eye roll.

"Nice save." I mumbled, forcing a smile onto my face. I found myself chuckling, imagining Damon's embarrassment if he had missed the glass.

He smirked at me, helping me dry the last couple of dishes. "I like you."

I raised an eyebrow. _Excuse me?_

"You know how to laugh. You and Elena make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." he finished.

I rolled my eyes. "Glad to know I could be of _some_ use to your immortal lives."

The corner of his lips quirked up, and I found myself asking. "Earlier, who were you talking about?"

His ice-blue eyes got a faraway look in them for a moment. "I'm sure you've heard about Katherine."

When I shook my head, he continued. "She was this girl, this bitchy, beautiful girl. She was very complicated and selfish, normally not very kind, but _very_ sexy and seductive. You'd have to ask Klaus who dated her first, because I'm sure Stefan and Klaus' answer differs from mine."

I nodded thoughtfully, and we continued to put away dishes.

"It does." a British voice said, and Klaus stepped into the room. He leaned against the island and rolled his eyes. "Alyssa won't come downstairs, she's too busy up with Elena. His lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"No surprise there." I stated.

"I'd quit cheer leading if I were you." Damon murmured suddenly, and I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that I cheer?"

"I have my ways." he winked at me, and I could see Klaus' form visibly stiffen just the slightest out of the corner of my eye.

"I agree, love." the quieter of the two said.

"Why do you say that?"

Klaus shrugged. "I saw you at practice, you looked annoyed and confused."

"You saw that?" I put away the last glass and wiped my damp hands off on my jeans.

"Is he wrong?" Damon countered.

I sighed. "I used to love it, all the jumps and cheers, it was a blast." I shook my head, staring at a fixed point on the wall. "Everything's changed this year. Stuff that used to matter, doesn't. It's like I'm a new person."

"Quit, move on." Klaus offered.

"Problem solved." he spun the rag around in a circle and playfully hit my leg with it. "Ta da!"

"Some things could matter again, though. What if I quit, and regret it later?"

"Seems unrealistic to me, luv." Klaus shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "About Katherine. You both lost her, too."

Klaus snorted. "I wasn't involved with Katari – Katherine for long."

Damon smirked, reminiscing for a bit. "That's right, you had a thing for Chandra, didn't you?"

He stiffened visibly, and I could have sworn I heard him growl. I must have looked a bit confused, because he continued.

"Ah, yes," he smirked. "Chandra Ambrose." he whistled. "What a girl."

"I'd ask you to stop talking about my past, but I know it wouldn't do any good." Klaus's fists tightened and I hoped he could stay in control.

"She used to accompany Katherine where ever she went." he smirked, his eyes looking far away again.

"Hey." Vicki said, smiling slightly. "Do you all need some help?"

Klaus smirked. "Sure, love, why not?"

I walked past them into the living room to find Alyssa sitting with Stefan, chatting.

"Hey guys." I smiled and sat on the recliner. "Where's Elena?"

"She's upstairs, think she ate something bad." Alyssa shrugged.

Stefan had been studying Alyssa for a while now, and it was unknown to her. She really could be an airhead sometimes.

"That's a really nice scarf." I said. And it was really actually pretty.

"Can I see it? I mean would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked, a strange look on his face.

"Oh." she chuckled. "I can't."

"Why?" I asked, and Stefan asked the question that I was about to ask next.

"You okay?"

Her eyes clouded over, looking confused and lost. "All I know is that I can't take it off."

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Klaus asked, hiding his obvious suspicion poorly.

"Stefan and I were just admiring her scarf, is all." I explained.

"Hmm." he said. "Hey, you know, um, Elena is upstairs sick. Maybe you both should go see if she's okay."

"We aren't that close, and I have a weak stomach." I looked at Stefan, who's face was blank.

_You aren't supposed to know about him, Caroline._ I reminded myself.

"For me?" he smirked down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that supposed to persuade me?"

He looked at me, his green-gray eyes shrinking and enlarging. I realized he was attempting to compel me. "Go see if Elena is alright upstairs."

"Hey Stefan." I said, sounding unlike myself. "I'm going to go see if Elena's alright."

Alyssa agreed with me.

He nodded, and Klaus smirked even wider. "Great."

I walked towards the stairs and walked halfway up before stopping, allowing Alyssa to head on up.

I trained my ears towards the living-room and listened in closely.

"She's a person Klaus, they both are. They don't exist for you to order them around – or to feed on whenever you feel like getting a drink." I heard Stefan chide him.

"Riiiight." I heard a chuckle and the footsteps of someone else faintly.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Damon asked.

"Just reminding Klaus – and now you – that people don't exist for our amusement." Stefan said as a matter of factly.

Someone snorted and I heard Damon say, "Sure they do. They're ours for the taking."

Stefan – obviously – sighed and said. "Alright you've had your fun, brother. You used Vicki, got to meet my new girlfriend, good for you. Now it's time for us to go home." he paused before calling my name.

"CAROLINE, WE'RE LEAVING."

"And you said they don't exist for us to order them around." I heard another chuckle.

"That's not a problem." I heard Damon say. "I've been invited in. If I want to come back tomorrow night, and the next night and have fun with your little cheerleader, I will. That's normal to me."

Stefan growled as he continued. "Or, I could just have some fun with our Blondie, if you'd like."

I heard a thump and I slowly got up and walked around the corner.

"Woah." I said. "Did I interrupt something?"

Stefan was on edge, Damon was smirking and Klaus was no where to be found.

"No, Blondie, you didn't." Damon smirked and walked into the kitchen, and him and Vicki left moments later.

Klaus went upstairs to get Alyssa, I guess, because he came back down behind me a moment later and said good-bye before exiting like Damon did.

I told Elena good-bye next and Stefan and I headed home.

~The next day~

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a nightmare last night, about Damon. I totally forgot to put my necklace on after my shower. Big mistake. School was boring, as usual, and nothing really happened. Stefan also told methat he was going to give Katherine's old necklace to Elena to protect her from Damon in case he decides to try something. Tonight's the football game, and I'm about to head out to go. I've decided to take Damon and Klaus' advice...probably the stupidest sentence ever thought of. I'm quitting cheer leading. My mom always wanted me to do it, and it's never really been my thing. I know she would respect my decision to do this, so I'm not too guilty. Speaking of football, Stefan finally got onto the team! Guess this is it for now._

_Caroline_

_Dear Diary,_

_WOW! I used you twice today! Shocking, huh? Elena almost saw Stefan's advanced healing today. Stef and I have gotten closer, he seems to trust me, which is good. Trust is key in any relationship I guess. Romantic or not. Bonnie's witch mojo is going crazy still. She's had some numbers stuck in her head since yesterday. She told Elena and I the feeling was like...death. Which isn't all the surprising, but how could Bonnie know about...them? Could she know? Damon is such a douche._

_~Flashback~_

I walked to Elena's car to grab her gym bag for her. I unlocked the car, getting a prickly feeling on the back of my neck. Turning around, I saw Damon close to me, maybe six feet away.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?"

He smirked slyly. "I'm hiding from Vicki. She's sky high." he chuckled to himself.

"Why do you care?"

"I needed a break. She rambles more than I can listen."

I shrugged, getting annoyed by how he was slowly getting closer. "That could be a sign."

He shrugged. "She's a bit young."

"Not much younger than you." I pointed out and he shook his head, as if I was crazy.

"Don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me insane."

"More than you already are?" I raised an eyebrow, causing him to laugh again.

"She does have some super irresponsible traits, but I've know her and Matt since kindergarten. That means something to me." I shrugged to myself and watched him inch even closer.

"Duly noted." he smirked, noticing my unease. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. "It obviously is, or you wouldn't have me second-guessing everything you say to see if there's some crazy double meaning."

"You're right." he grinned devilishly. "I do have other intentions, but so do you, Blondie."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?" Sarcasm dripped off my voice like honey. I turned around, setting the bag on the ground and stepping back to shut the trunk.

"Mmhm." I heard him say. "I see 'em. You want _me_."

I snorted as the trunk shut, and I bent down to pick up the gym bag. "Riiight."

When I stood up, Damon was inches away from me, staring me down like a predator. His eyes kept flickering to my lips and my stomach flipped, despite my unease.

"I get to you." he whispered. "You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to." his annoying smirk widened. "I bet you even...dream...about me."

My eyes widened. _Yup. He had been in my head. Definitely need to glue the darn necklace to myself._

"And now," he said, trying – and failing – to be seductive, "You want to kiss-" I saw his pupils changing and I reacted before he could finish. My hands met his chest and I pushed him forwards, hard. To my surprise, he stumbled back, looking annoyed.

"Stefan got to you." he mumbled, rubbing his chest. "Feisty, aren't ya?"

"What the hell?" I bit out, anger flaring. "I don't know what shizz you're trying to pull with me, but I want NO part of it. I don't know what happened in the past, with you, Klaus, and Stefan, but I'd appreciate it if you would remember one thing. I am NOT Katherine." I glared at him. "You need to be more like Stefan, as much as you've heard this. He has no wrong feelings for me. He has humanity."

"Humanity makes you weak, human." he snarled and I rolled my eyes. I locked the car and stormed away, leaving an annoyed Damon in the dust.

~End of Flashback.~

_Sometimes – no, wait – all the time – I want to rip his head off. Tyler, Matt and Stefan are getting along now, which is good, and someone killed Coach Tanner, not that I'm complaining. Insensitive, I know. I wouldn't be surprised if Damon killed him. He was already far off his rocker, and I probably just made him worse. _

_Caroline_

**Third Person POV**

A dark haired figure stood over the blonde's bed. He stared down at her, oblivious to the wolf in the forest staring up at the window where he was standing. His long arm reached down and stroked her face, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She rolled over in her sleep, groaning sleepily. A real smile drifted across his lips and he bent down, pressing a kiss on her forehead. He knew this girl had spunk. He liked that about her. They both did. He turned and left the room without a sound, shutting the door behind him.

**TBC...**

* * *

Just wanted to shout-out to ILoveELijahMikaelson. You guessed right! At first, I was going to make Damon not have a girlfriend, but then I thought, hm, this might be interesting!

Thanks for all the love!

[some sections of this story on the 'create new document' had random lines..don't know if it was just being glitchy on this or not...sorry if there are :p]


	13. Family Ties : Part One

**Woo! I updated twice in one week! enjoy :D**

* * *

**? POV:**

Elena and Caroline woke up in the middle of the night. The sleepover they were having was obvious due to the popcorn and movies scattered about Elena's room, and the extra pillows on Elena's bed.

They heard a noise, but both were oblivious to the other. It was as if Elena couldn't see Caroline, and Caroline couldn't see Elena. The onlooker could see both of them easily.

"Hello? Jeremy?" Elena called, looking around the room.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Caroline called as well, getting up and heading down the stairs.

Elena followed the same path Caroline did, both in the dark. The power was out, and it was raining quite hard.

Both girls stumbled into the living-room to discover the television on. Confused looks passed over their faces. _But the power is off?_

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed two more victims."

Caroline shuddered, knowing that in reality, it was a vampire, not a wild animal. Elena looked confused still oblivious to the fact that vampires existed.

"They have claimed local high school students Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes." Their pictures appeared on the screen, and they gasped, stumbling back a few steps. Caroline's head was swimming, and Elena looked bewildered and terrified. The onlooker could hear both of their hearts beating at a million miles a minute. Logan Fell's voice could be heard in the background, explaining something about the forensic evidence.

Elena seemed to be able to see Caroline now. "Caroline?" she whimpered, and Caroline jumped.

"Damon!" she screamed. "Stay away from me!"

Elena's face twisted in confusion, but then fear passed over. "Damon! What are you doing here?"

They both seemed to acknowledge the presence of the other, but they seemed to think that the presence was Damon, not the other girl.

Another Damon appeared, and both girls ran towards the front door, only to find it locked. Caroline was whimpering quietly, while Elena was visibly shaken.

They whirled around to see the other Damon. He quickly snapped Elena's neck, while pulling Caroline to his chest, burying his face in her neck.

**Third Person POV**

Stefan shot up in bed, screaming softly. A soft knock on the door until Damon came sauntering in. "Bad dream, brother?" he smirked. It was too easy getting into his little brother's head. "Do you know how easy that was, to get into your head just now? You _really_ need some human blood. It might even the playing field."

Stefan rolled his eyes. His brother just didn't know when to shut up, get a life, and move on.

The smirk on the elder's face widened. "Football reference. Too soon?" he laughed, only to be hit in the stomach with a knife a second later. His laughter stopped for a second, and a scowl appeared.

"All right," he gritted his teeth, pulling the knife out and stabbing it into the table next to him. "I deserved that. But, I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit." he grinned cheekily. "The animal responsible for killing poor coach Tanner and all those people."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. _But Damon killed those people, not the animal..._

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. _Really big one_. It attacked a hunter this morning." Damon took a swig of the blood in his cup. "It's all over the news." Smirking, he made a rainbow shape with one of the hands, putting on an announcer voice. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

In reality, all wasn't well. There were three vampires, and one, perhaps two, were a bit psychotic.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" his eyes were still narrowed, obviously trying to figure out Damon's plan.

He shrugged, smirking. "I've decided to stay a while. And – i'm just having _way_ too much fun here with you, Elena and Blondie." he shrugged again. "Plus, I've got nothing better to do."

"Can't touch either of them now." Stefan stated, getting up.

Damon took another swig of his blood before setting it down on the table. He pulled out the knife, toying with it as he walked slowly over to Stefan. "Well, the vervain keeps me out of Elena's head." he shrugged. "Maybe she's not my target. Believe it or not, Stef, some girls don't need my persuasion - especially blonde cheerleaders." he wiggled his eyebrows, still smirking. "Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my charm, and my unflinching ability to listen to -" he paused, quickly stabbing his younger brother in the stomach. "Taylor Swift.

Stefan groaned, falling to the floor. It obviously hurt the younger brother, and Damon knew that. He was weaker on bunny blood – he'd always be weaker on bunny blood.

Damon picked up something and looked at the tag. "This is John Varvatos, dude." he scoffed, tossing it down. "Dick move."

**Caroline's POV**

I exited my room, just getting off the phone with Tyler's mom. She had asked me to go to our storage locker in town and get my great-great-grandma Elizabeth's wedding ring and my great-great-grandfather's pocket watch. I was just about to head there, when I heard a slicing sound, and somebody groaning.

"Dick move." I head Damon say, and I went to the door. It opened before I could place my hand on the handle. Damon was standing there, smirking profusely. "Ease dropping, Blondie?"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You know that I'm not." I tapped my ear. He was sure to have heard my heartbeat close by if I was, and obviously, I had just came from my room. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Stefan, with a bloody spot on his shirt, and a knife on his hand.

"Damon!" I chided, swatting his shoulder. He simply smirked by me, and I pushed by, trying to get to Stefan. After a moment, he stepped to the side, allowing me in.

"What did he do that for?" I asked softly, giving Stefan a random washcloth I had gotten from his bathroom.

Stefan groaned. "I stabbed him first. He was in my head this morning." he groaned again, runnnig a hand through his bedhead. "I'm not strong enough, Caroline."

I frowned. "I would tell you to drink human blood, but something tells me that's a terrible idea."

He nodded painfully. "I'm going over to Elena's to check on her. Where are you off to?" he asked me, after noticing my keys and bag in hand.

"I'm going to get my grandma's ring and my grandpa's pocket watch from storage. It's really old, passed down from the generations, so Mrs. Lockwood wanted it for the heritage display."

"They still have a founders party?"

I nodded and he nodded once. "Okay. See you later, Care."

I waved at him and went to go get the things.

I drove into town, not too surprised to find it packed. I pulled my car into Matt's driveway, shooting a text at him telling him I was parking there. He sent back an 'alright'.

I got out and started to slowly walk closer to town, when voices drifted to my ears.

"_How come you don't sparkle?" _a girl's voice asked, and I immediately recognized it as Vicki.

"_Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." _another voice retorted, and I recognized it as Damon.

"_Yeah, but you go in the sun." _she said, clearly still confused.

I continued to walk, slowly. I didn't want Damon to get curious.

"_I have a ring. It protects me. Long story."_

Something clicked. It made sense now! I remember Stefan and Damon both wearing rings 24/7. In fact, I had never seen either of them without them.

I continued to walk, happy with the new knowledge I had acquired. Now I finally had something I could use against Damon, if need be.

I quickly went to the storage, and when I made my way to Mystic Grill, I saw Bonnie.

She smiled and waved. I went over to her.

"Hey." I greeted, and she smiled again.

"Hey Care, what are you up to?"

I opened the bag, showing her the ring and watch. "Just getting some stuff for the heritage display."

"Oh yeah, about that?.Who are you going with?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Probably no one."

"Same here."

Vicki walked up to us, which was quite odd for her. Usually she didn't mingle with us at all.

_Damon must have sent her over._

"Hey Vicki?" Bonnie greeted, and she smiled, saying hello back.

"Are you taking Damon to the founders party?" I asked her, smiling.

She nodded.

"What about Matt? Won't he throw a fit if you bring Damon?" Bonnie asked, and Vicki rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"And I'm supposed to care, why?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "He's older sexy _danger_ guy."

I laughed. "Older sexy danger guy?" Elena walked over to us. "Did I hear right?"

Bonnie blushed, nodding.

"What is that? Some kind of official witch twitter tweet?" Elena teased, laughing.

"No more witch jokes, okay?" Bonnie grumbled, leaving Vicki standing there, a bit confused.

"Witch jokes?" she deadpanned.

Elena laughed, shrugging. "Bon's grandma thinks she's a witch or something."

"That whole Mr. Tanner prediction has me freaked." she murmured, and I planted a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay then." Vicki said uncertainly. "Anyways, Damon's _not_ dangerous. He just has a lot of...issues...with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." she shrugged.

"Like?" Elena asked eagerly. She had always loved to gossip.

"I'm...not supposed to say anything." Vicki scratched the back of her neck, and Bonnie chuckled.

"Alright, if you say so."

We said good-bye after that and I headed home, to find Damon holding Zach up by the throat.

"Damon!" I shrieked, running forward. He immediately dropped him.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the two uncertainly.

Damon shrugged. "Having a family moment, Caroline. Spending some-" he hit Zach's shoulder. "quality time."

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to Zach since Damon had left the room.

"No, I'm not." he scowled, rubbing his neck. "Neither is Stefan. I don't know how many more people have to die before he sees that."

I frowned. "I think he sees it, Zach."

His scowl was still plastered on his face. "They why isn't he doing anything about it?"

I shrugged. "It would take human blood, I think. He couldn't take it. He'd loose control from what I've heard."

Zach's scowl disappeared, and he smiled hopefully. "Vervain could help him if he ingested it." he was speaking softly and he got up off the couch we had been sitting on. I got up as well, and we made our way to what I assumed was the basement. "It could help him get the upper hand."

I nodded thoughtfully as we walked down the stairs. "Stefan gave Elena and I the last of the vervain he had..."

Zach didn't say a word, simply smirked as he pushed open a door, revealing an entire room – farm even – of the plant. "You've been growing it." I grinned at him, and stepped forward. "May I?"

He nodded and I pulled off a stalk, breaking it in half and then stuffing it into my pocket.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations." he shrugged. "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." he lowered his voice, his face looking scared. "Damon would kill me if he knew that I had this much."

"Why are you telling me?" I asked curiously.

"You can take some to Stefan. I trust him." he explained, clipping off an inch long piece and handing it to me. "Use this, plus the one you have in your pocket."

I nodded, and then the doorbell rang.


	14. Family Ties : Part Two

I'm on a roll! ;D

* * *

Turning to Zach, I said, "I'll go get it. It's probably Tyler or Mrs. Lockwood here to pick up the stuff for the heritage display."

He nodded and I jogged up the stairs. Opening the door, I saw Tyler. "Hey Tyler." I said, feigning kindness.

"Forbes." he nodded once at me, smirking. "I'm here for my mom. I'm supposed to pick up a box of stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh – here, I think I left it in my car, let me go get my keys." I explained, quickly running upstairs and grabbing them out of my purse. When I came back downstairs, he was no where to be seen. "Tyler?" I asked in confusion. I saw a shadow outside the front door. I rolled my eyes, stepping outside.

"BOO." a voice said, poking my back.

"Ah, Tyler, you scared me." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes in response and followed me to my car. I unlocked my car and climbed into my back seat, fumbling for the box that was wedged in between the back of the passenger seat, and the backseats.

I heaved it out of my car, only to have the force of it make me spill it all over the backseat floor.

I groaned, shaking my head.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Tyler's laugh sounded from behind me. "C'mon Forbes, I've got places to go, people to see."

"Yeah, yeah, give me a minute." I snapped, quickly throwing stuff into the box. Once I was done, I slammed the door and gave it to Tyler. "Here."

He took it, nodding. "Thank you."

My expression must have softened. He was actually trying to be decent, wow!

"You're welcome. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight." I nodded back at him and went back inside.

Little did I know an important pocket watch was laying under the passenger seat, all alone.

~Later~

I quietly walked out of Stefan's room, just planting the vervain under the bed. I had wrapped it in plastic, and wrote a note explaining vaguely where I had gotten it and what I thought we could do with it. I sent him a text, telling him about it as I walked to my room. As soon as I opened the door, I got a text from Elena, asking me if I wanted to come over and get ready with the other girls. I decided to go, so I texted her back a yes.

Scooping up my pink floral dress and some makeup, I headed over to Elena's. [A/N: Caroline will be wearing Elena's dress in this part. If you Google Family Ties vampire diaries dresses, you can see the dress to jog your memory]

When I arrived, a lady whom I vaguely remembered as Elena's Aunt Jenna answered the door.

"Jenna?" I asked uncertainly.

She gasped pulling me into a hug. "Caroline Forbes! I haven't seen you in forever!" she pulled away, holding me at arms length. "How are you?"

This was a normal question for one to ask another, but I knew she was talking about since my mom died.

I smiled. "I'm doing pretty good, thanks. And you?"

She grinned back. "I'm great! The girls are up in Elena's room."

I nodded, thanking her. I quickly made my way up the stairs and into the room, knocking once for a warning.

"Delicate flower vs. Naught vixen." I heard Bonnie said, and after a moment I saw her holding up two dresses. One was a deep blue with a sweetheart neckline, and the other was a soft pink dress. The soft pink one I first thought would be strapless, but it was then I noticed two spaghetti straps.

"Delicate flower." I said, smirking when Elena jumped.

Elena looked at me and grinned, while Bonnie waved. "Tough call, can we mix them?" Elena asked.

I grinned, plopping down on the bed next to Elena, totally oblivious to Alyssa sitting on the window seat, pouting. "Look at you, Elena, getting all pretty for your date." I nudged her in the ribs, and she beamed. "I know, I'm gorgeous." she laughed, and it was hard to tell if she was joking around or not.

"You seem happy-ish?" Bonnie asked, smiling hopefully.

Elena nodded, a bit unsure. "I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night."

I heard another sniffle, and then finally noticed Alyssa, sitting there in a baby blue dress that complimented her strawberry blonde hair beautifully. [Alyssa looks like Lydia from Teen Wolf] "For you, it will be." she started to wail. "Klausy-poo hasn't texted me all day! I don't know what's wrong!"

I looked at Bonnie, who shrugged, mouthing _drama queen_.

Elena shrugged as well, continuing what she was going to say. "But don't let the good night stop you from telling me whatever you wanted to tell Care and I."

Bonnie chewed on her lip. "What if I tell you in the...morning? I don't want to ruin the night..."

I looked at Elena, who pouted, looking like Alyssa.

"Bonnie." I said, crossing my shoulders. "Out with it."

She hesitated and even Elena nudged her. Bonnie's eyes darted over to Alyssa, who continued to wail as she ran out of the room.

Elena shut the door. "Now spill, girl."

"So, Vicki and I were talking yesterday." she started. "And she spilled about Damon." she looked to both of us seriously. "You can't repeat a word of this, because Vicki will kill me if Damon finds out she squealed."

"Why would Vicki spill to you?" I asked, curiously. Usually Vicki kept to herself.

Bonnie shrugged again. "Dunno. She looked a bit high or tired or..something. I figured she had no idea who she was talking to, just wanted to get it off her chest."

We started to get ready, changing quickly and doing our hair as Bonnie talked.

Apparently, Damon's ex-girlfriend Katherine, was dated by both of them, and that's why they have issues. Supposedly, Katherine chose Damon, which drove Stefan mad, causing him to try to break them up. Stefan manipulated Katherine, and her sister didn't like that at all. She got her boyfriend to help, but it actually made things worse. They all made up so much crap, that Katherine didn't know what was true and what wasn't.

"So she turned against Damon." I finished, and Bonnie nodded.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story." Elena said, rolling her eyes. "Meaning Damon's." she grumbled running her hand through her hair. "You really don't like him, do you Bonnie? Can't you just let me be happy, just once?"

We gaped at Elena's sudden outburst, and I added quietly. "Bonnie just wanted you to know, Elena."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, his past relationships are none of my business." her tone was rude, and I could tell Bonnie was getting a bit angry as well.

"If he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business."

Elena scoffed, still fuming. "_Stefan_ is _none_ of those things."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How do you know?" Bonnie put in.

Elena whirled on me. "C'mon Care, help me here! You live with him for pete's sake! You must know whether or not he's like that!"

I blinked uncertainly. "Uh..."

**Stefan's POV**

I sat in the living room, drinking, trying to get my mind off my irritating older brother. The devil walked into the room in a tux, messing with a tie. "Do they still wear ties at this thing?"

I sighed, rubbing my temple. He just had to go. _Had to._ "Why are you even going?"

I filled up my glass again, taking another swig.

"It's only fitting." Damon shrugged, grinning mischievously. "We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." I protested, swirling my drink around.

"So, you should stay here." he smirked at the scowl that appeared on my face. "I'll see to it that Blondie and your little cheerleader have a good time."

My scowl deepened, and I clenched my fist as I downed another gulp of vodka.

"My, my, brother. I've driven you to drink."

I exhaled as the liquid burned fire down my throat. "Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

Damon chuckled, stealing my glass and quickly draining it. He handed it back to me, chuckling. "Go about living my life." he mimicked. "See, therein lies your eternal struggle." he laughed drilyly. "You're dead dude. Get over it. What do you think?" And with that, he tied his tie in one smooth movement before walking out of the room.

Caroline walked into the room, minutes later, looking irritated. She had her dress on, but her hair was still in it's usual curls around her shoulders, and her face was bare. "It is?" she frowned, heading up the stairs. "Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mmm-hmm. I'll find it and bring it. Okay. Bye."

Her footsteps faded when she went into her room. She shrieked, and I heard a thud as she slapped someone. Damon came rushing down the stairs smirking.

I sighed, rubbing my temple. He was always getting into trouble, acting like a kid and plotting revenge. You'd think I was the elder sometimes. "It's cool not growing old." I heard Caroline's door open, and she ran down the stairs, throwing Damon's shoes at his head. He caught them both, smirking deviously at her. "I like being the eternal stud." he winked and blew a kiss at Caroline who flipped him off, stomping back up the stairs. I shook my head while Damon cracked up.

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "Being 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." I rolled my eyes and Damon put on a fake shocked look.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan!" He smirked, looking at me like he knew something. My eyes subconsciously darted to the drink that I'd spiked with the vervain Caroline had put in my room with a note earlier.

"I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the _perfect_ couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." he scowled, but it was replaced by his usual smirk.

I shrugged, pushing away the flashbacks that came with speaking of _her. _"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know."

He nodded, reminiscing as he walked over to the alcohol cupboard. "Ah, yes, I remember. I left the part early, and I was waiting for her." he smirked. "The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was..." he trailed off, smirking even wider. He lifted his drink in the air as a toast. "Oh well, here's to history repeating itself, huh?"

I must have grinned because he suddenly smelled the drink and the vervain inside. Scowling, he dumped the drink on the floor.

_Dammit._ I cursed in my mind. Going to have to try another way.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick." he rolled his eyes. "You _can't _roofie me. But, I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment." he pouted, a malicious glint in his eyes. "I have to go to the party angry...hmmm...who knows what I'll do?" his eyebrows jutted up once before he disappeared, leaving me feeling more tense then before the drinks.

**TBC...**

* * *

**So, did you guys like this chapter? I know it was sort of the same, but I know for a fact that the end of this episode won't be the same! ;) I'm trying to update more, in case you can't tell. Anyways, thank you guys so so sooo much for all the love on this story!**

**I have a tumblr for my fanfiction now!**

**My personal tumblr is countryxxchic [I'm not even country either, haha I named that blog thing after the Bath and Body Works perfume...don't ask...]**

**my fanfic tumblr is b00kbabe**

**ANYWAYS, I hope that you guys like - er no - love - as I've been corrected so many times - ;D my story so far. Thanks so much for the reviews because they make me smile - especially when I wake up to like ten new emails all from FanFiction!**

**HOLY DLFKJSDKLFJDSKF i just realized I'm 6 followers away from 100. Holy. Shizz. Thats. A. Lot. And O_O my reviews are stuck at 69. this is so awk. like more awk then an awk turtle. urgh. I'm going to stop being an awk turtle and stop talking now . **


	15. Family Ties : Part Two and a Half

Hey guys, sorry this is such a short chapter, I've been super busy and haven't had time to write.

xoxox

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I heard Damon and Stefan talking loudly downstairs, and a door slam. I glanced out my window, and sure enough, Damon had stormed off. I got ready for the party, adding the last finishing touches. The watch was at the back of my mind, and little did I know, this would save my friends in the long run.

~later~

Stefan, Damon, Elena and I were all standing in the historics room, observing things that the families had brought to show.

We were currently reading the first registry, and Elena just happened to notice Damon and Stefan's names.

_Huh._ I realized. _They must have been there at the first signing. Interesting. How are they going to cover that one up?_

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon said, smirking at Stefan. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Stefan visibly tensed. "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

Elena frowned at Stefan for a moment before batting her fake eyelashes at Damon. "It's not that boring I'm sure, Stefan."

Damon smirked and another person walked into the room.

"Yes, I agree that it would be interesting to hear." a British voice chimed in, and I turned my head to see Klaus, looking smashing – wait, what am I saying, this guy has bad news written all over him – in his tux.

Stefan groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd rather we not talk about the past, Damon. It gives me a headache." he smiled, an idea coming to him. "I have an idea instead. Elena, why don't you dance with me? I'm pretty good."

She grinned in excitement, and Stefan glared daggers at Klaus and Damon, while shooting me an apologetic look.

Klaus walked over to look at some things at the other side of the room, and Damon took this as an invitation to talk to me. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan and make him mad."

A growl sounded, and a side of Damon's face twisted up in a smirk as Klaus tensed on the other side of the room, obviously ease dropping now.

"For Katherine?" I deadpanned, and he studied me for a moment, almost as if he was comparing me to her. I found it odd that I defined his gaze as comparing. I couldn't look like her, now could I? I was unique, right? I'd have to ask Stefan about that.

"It's all in the past." he paused. "Right Klaus?" he glanced at Klaus, who was still stiff.

Klaus didn't respond, feigning ignorance.

Damon then went on to explain to me about the Battle of Willow Creek, and the church. Klaus stormed out of the room for some reason, leaving us alone, which, I had to admit, made me a bit uncomfortable. "The history books left out that there were people in the church that burnt down. The vampires." he met eyes with me again, judging my reaction.

My face was blank, and he continued. "The founders rounded them up and burned them alive. We had someone in that church, someone we cared about. We went to rescue them, and they were shot and murdered in cold blood."

"That's how you guys...died?" I lowered my voice. "Why are you sharing this with me?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Felt like it."

"I'm sorry you and Stefan have whatever between you, but Elena and I can't get in the middle of it. I hope you two can work it out."

Damon nodded, smirking at me. "I would say I hope so too, but..."

I rolled my eyes at him, and headed outside where everyone was dancing.

Of course, Damon followed me out, and I saw Alyssa dancing with an annoyed Klaus, and Stefan and Elena still dancing.

"Care to dance?" Damon suddenly asked, extending a hand.

I stared at his hand for a moment, then out at the floor, where everyone was dancing. "Sure."

We danced slowly, his hand on my waist, and our hands interlocked in the air. We didn't speak, or meet eyes. I simply stared over his shoulder, and felt his eyes study my face intensely.

"Seriously, Damon? Staring? Take a picture, it'll last longer." I mumbled under my breath, and he chuckled. "You -'' He sighed. "Never mind."

"What?" I met his bright blue eyes and frowned. "You can't do that. Start to say something and then brush it off like it was meaningless."

We stared intensely at each over for a moment and he sighed. "You look like her."

I opened my mouth to question him, my brows furrowed, when it was time to change partners. I whirled around, and met Stefan.

"Hey." I smiled at him and he smiled back, obviously trying to enjoy himself.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." he murmured. "Sorry about that."

"He was on his best behavior. He even apologized for trying to kiss me the other night."

Stefan's eyes widened. "He what?"

_Oops must not have told him about that..._

"I slapped him. It was no big deal." I tried to brush it off, but knew Stefan wouldn't let it go that easy.

"He's unstable, Caroline. Be careful around him."

I nodded obediently and Damon's question echoed in my mind.

"Stefan, what did Damon mean by -" I started to say, and we switched partners again.

I was now in Klaus' arms, and I shivered uncontrollably. "Hello." I greeted, nodding my head.

"Caroline." he said, and I shivered again, loving the way my name sounded on his lips.

_NO. Bad Caroline! You can't feel this way! He has a girlfriend, and plus, he's a vampire, and he's dangerous! I bet he's killed people! Innocent people!_

"Cold?" he asked me, a grin on his face, and I nodded.

He glanced over my shoulder as we danced, and he raised his eyebrows. "Looks like Stefan and Elena are having a lovers quarrel."

When we were turned around in the dance, I peered over the shoulder, and saw Elena looking annoyed and Stefan looking worried.

_Uh oh, what did Damon do now?_

* * *

TBC...

I have some ideas for later on c; and some major plot changes perhaps, too. But not that major, like in between major and minor...

Anyways, I have an now! My user is b00kbabe, so go and ask me some questions about this story, or anything! I'm going to be answering them like forever, because I have an app on my iPhone, so I'll get a notification telling me about it.

ANYWAYS I'm gonna goo.

kbye3

_[my tumblr is b00kbabe]_


	16. Family Ties : Part Three

I apologize for the Elena instead of Caroline mistake in the last chapter. When I write, I copy partially from the transcript, so I didn't realize what had happened. I was half-asleep too, so yeah. I fixed it, although! Thanks for telling me, too!(:

Enjoy

xxx

* * *

Elena and Stefan talked for a few moments, before she flipped her hair and hit him in the face with the tip of it, before strutting away. I sighed, looking at Klaus for a moment. "I have to go."

I pulled away before he could protest, following Elena to the powder room. Elena and I may not be close, but Stefan and I are, he's already like my brother, and he deserves better than Elena.

"Hey." I said to them, then paused when I noticed that we weren't alone.

Alyssa and Vicki were both powdering their noses with small compacts, and chatting a bit awkwardly.

I blinked, not expecting this. The stoner girl and the popular girl getting along?

"So, how are things going with Stefan?" I asked, looking to Elena.

"Great." she dried off her hands and violently threw her towel into the bin. "Just great."

"Really?" Alyssa piped up. "Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of vibes from you out there." she glanced at me. "And I don't appreciate you dancing with _my_ date."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "It was part of the dance. We had to change partners."

I glanced at Alyssa again, noticing a scarf tied around her neck. The same had to do with Vicki.

"What is that?" I asked, trying to lift her scarf up.

"Hmm?" Alyssa jumped when my fingers met her skin. "Don't!"

There were a few bruises lining her neck, and I glanced down at the mirror, only to see a bite mark on her shoulder that was hidden from the strap of the dress before.

_What had Klaus been doing to her?_

I moved to Vicki next, helping Elena remove the scarf. There was a few bites there as well. "Oh, god, girls, what happened?" Elena asked, her eyes cloudy.

"Nothing." they both said at once. "We're fine." robotic smiles flashed on their faces and I sighed.

"That is not nothing!" she continued to rant. "Did somebody hurt you?" when they didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes. "Guys these days, so kinky. I'm going to have to go get the jocks to beat them up again."

"Did Damon hurt you?" I asked softly eying Vicki. "And did Klaus do those to you?" my eyes softened as Alyssa shook her head, but you could see fear in the both of their eyes.

"No! Of course not. Just leave us alone, okay?" they both glanced at each other before hurriedly fixing their clothes and running outside.

I followed them outside, fuming.

"Caroline!" a voice called, and I turned to see Mrs. Lockwood. "There you are!" she smiled at me. ""I notice the watch still wasn't in the collection?"

I sighed, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I've lost it somewhere. It's probably still in my mom's old things."

She nodded. "I see. Please let me know if you do find it."

I told her I would, when I caught sight of Damon walking through the crowd. "I'm sorry, there's someone I need to go talk to." I nodded at her once before storming over to him.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." I snarled, pushing Damon. "You stay away from Vicki, that's not right for you to do to her!"

"Why?" he asked, looking at me like I was stupid. "It's natural for me." he lowered his voice, pulling me over to a darker, private place. His features appeared, and I stepped back in fear. "I'm a vampire, Caroline, it's natural for me. You all are my toys and I can do whatever I want to whomever I want."

I rolled my eyes, kneeing him in the balls. "You're retarded. Stay away from everyone." I pushed past him, shaking my head as he was lying on the ground in pain.

_I'm probably going to pay for that..._

When I walked out of the side room, I saw Stefan and Elena talking – or well – arguing.

"Trust is earned."

I walked over to them, only to grab a swig of champagne from Elena's glass. "Sorry hun, I need it just as much as you do."

She glanced at me before shrugging. "I can't just magically hand it over, Stefan."

She stormed off and I walked after her, until I lost her in the crowd. My head was buzzing from the alcohol and the noise. I walked out farther, until I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist, and press an ear to my lips.

"Don't say a word."

I whimpered and allowed the person to drag me.

I turned around in the middle of the lawn, glaring at me.

"Don't!" I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. "I got angry, okay? Alyssa and Vicki are humans, and they told us they didn't mean it."

I heard footsteps and saw Vicki walking towards us, looking dazed.

"I'm gonna go." she slurred, and Damon quickly captured her head in her hands, whispering something in her ear. She shook her head and stumbled off.

"What did you just do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's okay." Damon whispered, and a second later he was behind me, holding me in an iron grip. "As much as I don't want to do this..." he trailed off, one of his hands stroking the side of my face.

"Damon." I said, partially in terror. "Don't. Please."

"Nope." he popped the p. "You've been sticking that cute little nose of yours into everybody's business."

I started to say something, but suddenly he pushed my head to the side, and violently bit into the side of my neck. I bit back a scream, smirking when he pulled away a moment later.

_I had drank vervain before coming, and Elena's drink was also spiked. _

Before he stumbled to the ground, I grabbed his hand, sliding the ring off before allowing him to fall.

Stefan came up behind me. "Good job."

"What the...hell?" Damon mumbled, still on the dewy grass. "W-what just happened?"

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked all of your possible target's drinks." he smirked and so did I, pressing a hand to my neck. It didn't hurt that bad, I had taken an Advil before I came, just in case.

I wandered back into the powder room after helping Stefan further sedate Damon and helping him move his psycho brother into the back of his car.

"Caroline?" I heard a voice call outside the door. The door swung open to reveal Elena. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She glanced down at my neck, and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine." I blinked a few times, clearing the angry tears from my eyes.

"Caroline." she said, sounding genuinely concerned this time. "Aw, come here."

I gave her a hug before pulling away, telling her I needed to get home.

~Later at home~

I stood with Stefan and Zach outside the cellar. "I did what I had to to do..." Stefan murmured, slightly to Damon, but mostly to us. "To protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads, 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."

**Third Person POV**

"Thanks for staying so late." Mrs. Lockwood said, looking at part of the council.

"Did you get the Forbes watch?" Mr. Bennett asked, obviously not in the mood for pleasantries.

Mrs. Lockwood sighed, shaking her head. "She claimed it was probably still packed away in her mom's things."

"I can get it." a voice said, and they turned to see Logan Fell. "Zach was friends with my older brother, I know that I can look at their house if I go as an excuse to catch up."

Sheriff Bennett nodded. "Good. We're going to need it."

Mrs. Lockwood bit her lip. She still didn't fully grasp the concept of vampires being _here_ of all places!

"Are you sure?"

They all nodded. "Five bodies drained of blood? I'm certain." the Sheriff mused aloud, and Logan murmured darkly, "They've come back."


	17. You're Undead To Me : Part One

I've already decided whom I'm going to kill off in the next episode or this episode [depends on when they die] so yeah!

Enjoy!

xx

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

~Three days later~

Damon was laying in the cellar, and Stefan had just informed me that he had woken up. Damon's ring was in my possession, and I was told to hide it at the address given to me. I did, and boy, I knew it'd be impossible [hopefully!] to find.

I sat on the stairs close enough to the cell that I could hear the conversation, but not so close Damon would try anything stupid. Part of me wanted to feel bad for him, but I knew that this is what he deserved.

"Where's my ring?" I heard Damon grumble and Stefan chuckled drly.

"You won't be needing it anymore."

I pictured Damon making some smart-ass expression at his brother, but he asked another question. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Stefan replied dully, obviously hating that his brother made him do this to him.

"What are you doing?" he grumbled again, and I heard him groan in pain.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment." he glanced at me. I was listening intently. I had to admit, I was curious on what would happen if Damon didn't feed.

"You know what will happen...if I don't," I heard a wheeze. "Feed on blood."

Stefan shrugged and leaned against the wall. "You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week you'll desiccate and mummify. A living corpse." he shuddered, pausing with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

I heard Damon shift again. "So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

The younger brother sighed, glancing at me again.

"Hello Blondie." I heard Damon grumble. "Yes, I can hear your heart." I pictured him smirking like usual. "You sound divine. Care to lend me a taste?"

I jumped up, scooting backwards. "N-no." was all I managed to stutter out, and Stefan looked at his brother warily before turning to me. "You'll be okay Caroline. He can't get out."

I heard a loud thud, and my heart jumped in my chest again. Damon's face was smushed in between the bars and he was staring at me like I was some kind of four-course meal.

Stefan sighed and picked up a spray bottle, spraying him the face with vervain. Damon fell back, cursing. "I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." Stefan shrugged, spraying him again when he stumbled back over to the bars to stare at me again, fangs out and eyes red.

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon chuckled, on the floor again. "I could break down this door and kill Caroline if I wanted."

"You're strong, always have been. But you aren't stronger than the vervain and we all know it."

I stood up, walking over to Stefan, but keeping my back against the wall across from the door. "If you wanted to kill me like you claim, you'd have already. I can't imagine the thirst you're feeling." I smirked spitefully, taking a deep breath in and out.

I headed up the stairs, with Stefan following me. Before he started up them, he called. "I'm sorry. Wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does."

We made our way into the Salvatore kitchen, a place I had never seen either of the brothers in, ever. Zach was cooking me breakfast.

"How is the devil?" he flipped a pancake, looking to us curiously.

"He's awake. Weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement." turning to me, he said. "I still can't believe you talked me into letting you down there. "He's Damon, so we don't know how dangerous he still might be."

I sat down at the table, thanking my god-father when he placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of me. Stefan sat across from me, and Zach sat next to me. Zach and I both ate the pancakes, the silence comforting.

"You're going to school?" he asked suddenly, after swallowing a bite of pancake.

Stefan nodded. "Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that." he smiled sadly. "And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"You should've called her, Stef." I said. "She kept asking me where you've been and why you haven't contacted her."

Stef sighed. "I hate feeding her lies, so I figured it'd be best to just not talk to her." he rubbed his temples. "Which, now that I think about it, is stupid too." he sighed again. "I hate lying to her. I'm not good at it. She thinks I'm hiding something."

I scoffed. "No, she knows you're hiding something."

Zach agreed. "What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal as a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it."

I put my plate in the sink, leaving the boys to talk. I went up to my room, really not wanting to go anywhere but back to my bed today. My phone rang, and I saw that it was Bonnie.

"Hey!" I smiled, dabbing on my mascara. "What's up?"

"Hey Caroline. You'll never believe what just happened."

I paused, frowning slightly. "What just happened?"

She started talking and I nodded uncertainly. "Uh-huh. Could you say that again, but this time slower?" I chuckled and she took a deep breath.

"Matt called me over this morning to talk to me about Elena, right? Okay so, right when I'm about to leave, Vicki calls me into her room and starts talking to me about Damon! She said that she wanted to just get this off her chest. Once I asked her about him, then she said she _didn't_ want to talk about Damon."

I furrowed my brows, only to straighten my expression as I quickly filled them in. "That was totally out of character for her. Wonder what she needed to get off her chest?"

"Don't know." Bonnie replied. "I saw this strange necklace laying on her dresser. It was kind of ugly. She said that Damon gave it to her, and when I went to go pick it up, I felt this strange feeling. It was really bizarre."

"More witch mojo?" I applied a bit of blush to my cheeks. "Are you going to that sexy suds car wash tomorrow? Alyssa's been blowing up my phone about it. Says that even though I quit the team, I still need to help." I shook my head, forgetting that she couldn't see me. "Did Elena tell you about those bites she found on both Vicki and Alyssa?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie sighed. "This town is so wacko! Sometimes I just want to move far away from here."

~later, at school~

I watched Elena and Stefan talk as I walked across campus to my next class. Elena looked skeptical, and I'd seen her flirting with one of the jocks during first block. She annoyed the heck out of me. They parted ways and the rest of the day passed without much happening.

I gave Stefan a ride home from school, and when we went into the house, he froze. "Something wrong." turning on his heel, he walked into the living room, leaving me standing in the doorway. "Zach?"

He turned back towards me and he raced down the stairs. I followed him quickly, only to see Damon holding Zach by the throat. "DAMON!" I shrieked, and that was enough distraction to help Stefan get Zach free quicker.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." he smirked and we walked back up the stairs.

Once we helped Zach into the living-room and onto the couch, Stefan glanced at his phone, cursing. "I'm late!" he sighed, sitting down. "I was supposed to meet Elena at the Grill right after school."

Stefan came back a few hours later, looking even more down than this morning. He told me about how he had to lie again about Damon, and how an older man commented on how he knew him and how he hadn't aged a day. Elena had left immediately, and Stefan said she seemed more guarded than usual.

"Go over and make her dinner, Stefan!" I exclaimed suddenly. "I'll call Jenna and have her explain the situation to Jeremy. She's supposed to be going out on a date of her own, so even more the reason for you to make dinner!"

I quickly ran into the hall and called Jenna, explaining what was going on. She agreed and said that that sounded wonderful. I informed Stefan of the news and he gave me a hug, thanking me.

"Don't just stand here!" I chuckled. "Go and get ready, lover boy!"

He laughed and ran off to his room. A few minutes later, he reappeared, sticking his head in my doorway. "Thanks Caroline! I'm going to tell her about Katherine, well as much as I can, at least. I'm going to tell her about me. Maybe that'll fix things." he grinned widely before running off again.

I continued to search the internet for just random things, when I heard my name being called, just faintly.

"_Caroline..."_

Little did I know, another girl, somewhere else, was experiencing the same thing.

A crow appeared at my window and cawed loudly. I jumped. "Shoo! Shoo! God!" I shook my head, closing my open window.

Later, when Stefan got home, he told me about how he went to check on Damon before he left, and how Damon was being his usual self, expect only a bit more weakened this time, which was good.

~The next day after school~

Alyssa, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and I all stood in the parking lot at school, in our swim-suits.

Bonnie and I walked over to help Matt, whom was washing a car across the lot, staring at Stefan and Elena sadly.

"Uh-uh, no." Bonnie and I said at the same time. "None of that tortured pining stuff!"

He shook his head quickly. "I'm just...observing."

"Right, Matt. Observing your ex-girlfriend kiss her new boyfriend. That just doesn't happen normally. I know you miss her, but it's okay. You'll find someone better." I smiled at him and Bonnie called over to Alyssa.

"Oh, Alyssa, this one's yours!"

She groaned, standing up and walking over to the old Impala. "I don't want to wash this."

The driver rolled down their tinted windows and looked at me. "I'd rather she washed my car." he smirked, and I stared back into the face of Klaus.

"But, you're dating Alyssa, right? Wouldn't you want her to wash it?" I narrowed my eyes, scrubbing circles into the car I was helping Matt wash.

Alyssa laughed. "Oh my goodness. Me? Date this guy? Ha. No." she shook her head, and Klaus furrowed his brows, before flashing a wolfish grin at me.

"I don't know this girl. And, I said I'd prefer you to wash it, love."

_What? They dated. I'm sure of it. They even came over to Elena's together. Did he leave her and compel her that fast, or is she just pretending to not know him?_

I sighed. "Fine."


	18. You're Undead to Me : Part Two

Sorry it's short.

xx

* * *

What was he playing at?

I started to wash his car, ignoring his eyes on me as he sat inside and waited for me to get done. Normally, most people would get out – the polite ones – but he seemed to be content with sitting inside a stuffy car. I was seriously regretting wearing this bikini right now.

Once I rinsed it off, I told Stefan and Elena, who had just finished their car and began to help me with mine, "Hey, I'm going to go get some towels."

They nodded and waved me on and I went over to Alyssa, who was now manning the cashier booth. "Hey. We're out of towels and those shimmy things."

She nodded and got up, telling me to watch the booth while she was gone.

**Alyssa's POV**

I couldn't believe Caroline thought that I would date that British guy! I mean for real, I don't date man whores like him! I'd rather date Tyler Lockwood, and he's a complete douche. I made my way into the semi-dark school, shaking my head as I opened the janitor's closet.

_Alyssa._ A voice drifted by me on the breeze, and I shivered, glancing around warily. _Alyssa. Help me. Help me._ The strangely familiar voice drifted by me again, and I felt compelled to help this disembodied voice. Dropping the towels that I had picked up, I subconsciously made my way towards the voice.

When I realized what I was doing, I was standing outside of a huge house. I stepped in, my feet carrying me into the cellar.

_Alyssa._ The voice said again, and it sounded sweet. Sickeningly sweet, even.

"Damon Salvatore?" I asked uncertainly, peering into the locked room. "Oh my god! Why are you in here? You look terrible – wait – how did I even know that you were in here?"

He chuckled darkly. "Because, I wanted you to. Very, very, badly. Let me out of here. Please."

The elder Salvatore stumbled into view, and stared at me through the bars. "You don't remember me compelling you before. You won't remember what you're about to do, either."

"What am I about to do?" I asked, dazed.

"You're gonna open the door." he said, and it sounded like a great idea to me. He repeated the idea, and I heard another voice shout, "No! Get out of here! NO!" my hands shook as I unlocked the door. It swung open quickly, knocking me to the ground. He exited the room and I felt my neck break. The world went black.

**Caroline's POV**

I watched as Bonnie stared angrily at the ground, and it suddenly lit ablaze. Stefan rushed over to her, shaking her gently. She blinked, and then looked terrified. He came over to me next.  
"Hey Caroline." he smiled at me and sat down in the shade. "Where's Alyssa?"

I scoffed, running a hand through my hair. "She bailed."

He nodded and chewed on his lip. "I overhead Elena talking to Logan Fell, and she was asking about the news tapes. I think she's getting suspicious of me." he stared into the distance.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted as I saw my godfather running over to us. "Stefan! Stefan!" he said urgently, dragging us over to the side.

"Damon-" he panted, and we both stiffened. "He got free. Killed – Killed this strawberry blonde girl."

My mouth dropped open. "Alyssa?"

He nodded tersely, causing Stefan to curse and run a hand through his brown hair.

"He won't be able to do anything until dark, so we're safe now. Caroline, Zach, don't go home."

I nodded, understanding how unstable and probably bloodthirsty Damon was. "I'll see if I can go to Bonnie's."

Zach said he would go to a hotel or something, and then he left. Stefan and I headed back to the car wash.

"Hi Bonnie!" I said, walking over to her. "Can I stay at your house tonight? Damon is being a bit unstable and Stefan says he doesn't know how he'll react. His – er – friend died or something."

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, my dad won't care. I might go over to my Grams later, but she loves you, so she won't care either."

~Later~

Bonnie knocked on the door of her Gram's house, and she smiled nervously at me.

"Hi Grams." she murmured, her face twisting as she started to sniffle. "What's happening to me?"

Gram's eyes widened and she ushered us in, placing her hand on the small of my back, guiding me inside.

Bonnie continued into the living-room, but her Grams held me back. "I know you know about vampires, Caroline."

**Elena's POV**

Stefan is a … vampire.

**Third Person POV:**

Vicki and a bunch of the town druggies sat in the woods, extremely stoned and extremely drunk. There was music playing in the background, and they were laying around. The music stopped and Vicki groaned. They were all too lazy, they probably want her to turn it back on.

They laughed as they said her name, and she dragged herself off the ground. When she reached the car, there was a familiar man leaning against the car.

"Hey, man, you ok?" she asked, fumbling for the radio nob.

"Come here." he wheezed. "Come here."

Vicki's eyes widened as she realized it was Damon, her boyfriend.

"Damon?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

She came closer, wrapping her arm around his neck when she felt teeth sink into her neck.

The world went black.

~At Someone's Home~

"Alyssa Fell was found dead by the woods near Mystic Falls High." the news reporter's voice droned through the silence. "It seems to be another wild animal attack, despite an animal already being captured and put down. Families and friends mourn for such a bright girl. The funeral will be announced soon."

A curse was shouted through the silent house, and a door slammed shut, shaking the home down to the foundation.

**TBC..**


	19. Lost Girls :: Part One

Sorry for not updating in so long! I had a mission trip, among some other things. School starts this Thursday, and I'll be a 10th grader! WOO! I'm going to be sixteen this year and omg, it feels strange to know that I'm slowly getting closer to being the character's age. Anyways, I'm going to try to update again soon, but I might not be able to.

xoxo

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

The next morning, after I left Bonnie's Gran's house, I went home, only to find Stefan, looking distraught on the couch.

"Hey, Stef." I said quietly, my mind spinning at the news that Bonnie was a witch.

He didn't respond to my greeting, only staring down at the floor. "Stef?" I asked again, quietly, sitting next to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

He looked at me with his green eyes and sighed. "Elena knows that I'm – I'm … what I am. She didn't believe me when I said I didn't drink human blood." he sighed again. "She told me to stay away from her and her friends."

"Does she not know about Alyssa?" I asked uncertainly.

He shook her head. "I guess not. She'll figure it out sooner or later, though." he trailed off. "And probably blame it on me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but it was cut off by a phone ringing. Stefan pulled it out of his pocket and groaned when he saw the name.

"It's Damon." he groaned and answered the phone, putting it on speaker phone for me.

"Hello?" he answered, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I want the ring." Damon demanded, cutting straight to the chase, and skipping over any formalities Stefan tried to place.

"Where are you?" Stefan sighed, glancing at me worriedly.

Damon spoke, and we could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm at the sizzler." he said sarcastically. "I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" he demanded again.

"I don't have it." Stefan said again, looking again at me. "Where are you? What have you done, Damon?"

Damon laughed emotionlessly. "Nooo, what have _you_ done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me. Whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"He didn't force you to kill anyone, Damon." I snapped, scowling deeply.

Damon chuckled. "I thought I heard a heartbeat, Blondie."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to believe, huh?"

Damon laughed again. "I know how to cover my tracks, Stef. _Where's my ring?_"

Stefan blinked and he looked at me for a third time that morning. "I gave it to Alyssa to hide, probably shouldn't have killed her."

Damon was silent for a moment. "No, you didn't did you? There's no way you could have known that I would call out to Alyssa for help...you gave it to Blondie, didn't you?" he paused for a moment. "So, Blondie, where's the ring?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. Stefan had given me the ring, but I had thrown it at the address he had given to me, so I honestly didn't know.

"Don't make me kill anyone, now, Blondie." he threatened and I flinched, as my loved one's faces appeared in my mind.

"We'll get it back, but we need time." Stefan quickly said, chewing on his lip and standing up.

Damon groaned. "What, did she Fed-Ex it to Rome?! Where is it? Don't make me make a stop at Elena's or Bonnie's now."

I winced, but managed to snap back, "Stefan already wants you dead, don't give him another reason to make it happen."

He snorted indignantly. "Don't give me a reason to kill you where you stand, Blondie."

I whirled around at my place on the couch, but smirked. "I'm not standing, dumb ass, anyways, it's daylight, you couldn't survive a minute without burning to pieces."

"So, Damon, are you going to rip someone apart before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan chuckled, before Damon replied. "Just get it."

Stefan hung up immediately after that, and pulled me up off the couch. "Caroline, you have to tell me, where did you put it?"

I blinked and managed to stutter out. "I just threw it at the address in the woods you told me. I literally closed my eyes, spun around and threw it as hard as I could."

He groaned. "Go look for it?" I nodded and he tossed me his keys. "Take my car, it needs to be driven." "I'm going to check on Elena and then meet you there." he continued.

I nodded obediently and went to his car.

As I drove through the back road to the old Salvatore property, I passed a cemetery packed with police cars.

"Sheriff Bennett?" I called out, pulling over to the side and rolling down my window. He glanced up from his place by his car and walked over to me. "What happened?" I asked, scrunching up my nose at the smell.

"Drug deal gone bad." he said nonchalantly, studying me curiously. "What are you doing all the way out here, Caroline?"

I quickly thought of an excuse. "I wanted to go hiking today down at the old Salvatore property. Zach said it was really beautiful."

He nodded, looking only the slightest bit suspicious. "Okay, have fun." he nodded at me and I slowly rolled my window up. I heard another deputy say Vicki's name and I furrowed my brows as I drove away.

Once I arrived at the address, I closed my eyes and repeated my steps as best as I could, throwing a rock in the direction I thought I threw the ring, leaving my eyes open. The rock landed with a thud in a pile of briars and I groaned, walking over to them and carefully digging through them for the shiny lapis lazuli ring. After about twenty minutes of searching in a wide circle, I finally found it hidden behind an old column. I slipped it into my pocket and stretched, only to see Stefan and Elena pull up and get out.

"Caroline?" she looked at me suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" she looked at Stefan. "What are _we_ doing here?"

"I want to show you something." he said slowly and Elena's brows furrowed. "In the middle of nowhere?" she scoffed and headed back for the car when he called out and stopped her. "This...didn't used to be nowhere. This used to be my home."

She furrowed her brows again and looked around the overgrown patch of land. "It looks so..."

"Old?" I offered, and Stefan nodded.

"It's because it is."

"Wait-" she said. "How long have you..."

"I've been 17 since 1864." he said as a matter of factly, avoiding both of our gazes.

"Oh. My god." she murmured, placing a hand on her forehead dramatically.

"You said you wanted to know, and Caroline, you're family, so you deserve to know too. I won't hold anything back." he took a deep breath, and launched into the story. "Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers." he murmured, reminiscing. "Best friends."

He then launched into a story of him and his brother playing football, and how Katherine exited the house and stole the ball, running into the maze of bushes. Katherine reached the end first and proclaimed that she won, and demanded that she deserved a prize. Both boys wanted to escort her to the founders ball, and she didn't make a choice just then, simply walked away, leading both of them on.

We walked around the old estate, Stefan looking at the ruins sadly. "She chose me." he continued. "I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

Elena nodded uncertainly. "The first founder's party right? Where you signed the registry?"

I looked at Stefan questioningly, and he nodded.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if I hurt him. IO only know that I wanted her."

"So, he was...pissed?" I asked and he nodded, rubbing his temple.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, at Vicki Donovan's house, while Matt was at work...

Damon and Vicki danced around her bedroom, the lights all off and the blinds shut.

"What did you give me?" she asked, towel drying her hair as she danced around.

"Some blood." Damon shrugged, smirking devilishly. "You loved it."

She rubbed her eyes. "I did?" she blinked uncertainly. "How did we get home? Wasn't I just at the woods with my friends?"

"I ran into you in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you and killed all your friends, brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And...now we're going to party till the sun goes down." he said, and it was almost impossible to tell if he compelled her. He said it so nonchalantly that Vicki only could respond with a, "Oh...okay. Can I have some more blood?"

He smirked. "Only if I can."

They each pressed their lips to the others wrist and drank.

**Caroline's POV**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but it turns out that night, Katherine was with him, too." Stefan sighed, sitting down on an old stone bench.

"He stole her from you?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not the other way around?"

Stefan shrugged. "Turns out, she wasn't ours to steal." he continued, explaining how he found out that she was a vampire, and wanted her to go away, but she compelled him and Damon both.

"She could control both of our minds. She wanted us all to be together, forever, and it didn't work out that way..."

"Damon and you are stuck together, whether you like it or not?" I asked, and Stefan nodded.

"Exactly."

He turned to me. "Caroline, did you find it?" I pulled the ring out from my pocket, nodding.

"Is that his ring?" Elena asked, staring at the object in my hand with unmasked curiosity.

"I took it from him, but we have to give it back, or he'll kill people." Stefan explained and Elena's mouth dropped open. "He'll kill people?"

We both nodded grimly.

"Did you ever do that to me?" Elena asked suddenly, staring Stefan down.

Stefan shook his head. "No. Both you and Caroline have a necklace, with an herb, called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. Neither of you should take that necklace off. You both have always been free to make your own choice."

**Third Person POV**

The man slipped into the Salvatore boarding house through the back window, and headed up the stairs into the blonde teenager's room. He dug through her drawers, throwing paper everywhere and leaving a mess. After searching in every possible hiding spot, he cursed and headed down for the exit. As he climbed out the window, Caroline's car sat unlocked in the driveway. He looked at it curiously, walking over and climbing into the backseat and searching around. A few minutes later, he found it underneath the passenger seat. Smirking, he climbed out and went to his car, which was parked a few yards away.

**Vicki's POV**

I blinked my eyes open to an overly bright and loud room, groaning. "What happened?" I asked, seeing Damon lounging on my bed. "We were dancing and then-"

"I killed you." he simply replied, and I gaped at him.

"What?"

**TBC!**


	20. Lost Girls : Part Two

You will find out more about Caroline's status as an individual [ie human, doppelgänger or vampire] when she does. Normal stories don't tell you right away everything about the character, so no spoilers here. ;)

* * *

"You're dead." he shrugged, taking a swig of bourbon he must have gotten from our liquor cabinet in the kitchen.

"I'm dead?" I repeated dumbly, staring at him. "Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process." he shrugged again. "I explained this all to you already, hun. Use your noggin." I laughed, feeling a bit sky-high. "You're wasted." "You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." he said, as I got up and headed to the door. I opened it and looked at him. "Damon, I had a really great time, but I think it's time you go home. I want to go see Jeremy." He shook his head, getting up and walking over to me. "You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on, Damon." I grumbled my head starting to pound. "Go home." I pushed his chest, groaning. "See?" he snorted. "You're already starting to fall apart." I rolled my eyes and exited my room, staggering to my front door. "And I'm going now." I opened it and groaned loudly as the sun hit my face. Why did the sun hurt so bad? I threw an arm across my eyes and slammed the door shut. I grabbed the sunglasses laying on the coffee table and stumbled back over to the front door, feeling Damon's eyes follow me with interest. As I opened the door again, Damon chuckled darkly. "Ok, fine. I'm just warning you." he smirked and ushered me to my car, staying in the shadows that my house casted across the pavement. "Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your lover Jeremy's house." I scoffed. Jeremy wasn't my lover...not really anyways. "Yeah, whatever Damon." I climbed into my car and started it. He knocked on the window and I rolled it down. "Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Smirking wider, he backed away and disappeared into the house. Vampire? Right? I probably just partied to hard like I usually did. **Third Person POV** "Sorry I'm late." Logan murmured as he walked over to the mayor. Mr. Lockwood shrugged. "You have the watch?" was all he asked. Once Logan nodded, all the mayor said again, was, "It's ready." Logan looked at him in disbelief. "That's it?" That couldn't be it, he thought to himself, this was almost too easy. His companion nodded. "Yes, that's it." **Caroline's POV** I followed Stefan and Elena to Vicki's house, because Damon had called Stefan and told them to high-tail to their house with his ring before he killed her. When we arrived, Damon was lounging on Vicki's bed, looking smug. "Where's Vicki, Damon?" Stefan demanded. "What did you do?" "What ever do you mean, brother?" he blinked innocently. Damon smirked a moment later, dropping the act. "She's headed to Jeremy's." Elena gaped at him. "You monster!" Damon chuckled, getting up. He placed a hand on his chest. "Aw, Elena, I'm hurt." He walked over to her and cocked his head, staring downward. "I'm the monster? I didn't lead poor Matt on." he pushed her out the door and she fell into the hallway, her head snapping against the floor with a crack. She started to cry, and Stefan quickly rushed her out to her car, calling me to come with him. I started to walk away as well, but Damon flashed in front of me. "Not so fast, Blondie." he smirked down at me, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. I tensed up and started to say something, when Stefan reappeared, dragging his brother into the sunset light that was drifting in through Matt's bedroom. He cursed and Damon and Stefan fought. I looked around the room, my eyes landing on the strange necklace Bonnie had mentioned. I slowly walked over and picked it up, slipping it into my pocket and walking cautiously into the hallway. Vicki probably wouldn't be needing this after everything was over. Peering into the livingroom, I saw that Damon was gone, leaving Stefan laying on the coffee table, groaning and mumbling curses under his breath. "Where'd he go?" I asked, rushing to his side. Stefan huffed, sat up and popped his shoulder back into place with a loud crack. "I don't know, he just saw that it was dusk, and he bolted." Elena stumbled in through the front door. "Forget about Damon, we need to go check on Jeremy! I don't trust Vicki alone with him!" We all nodded in agreement and got into our cars and drove to Elena's house. By the time we arrived, Matt's car was already in our driveway. "Damn, Vick!" I heard Matt cuss as we entered the house. "What's going on?" Elena shrieked, running into the kitchen. "She's really messed up, man." Matt's face was distraught and he looked like he was going to cry. "Elena, Caroline," Stefan called out, still standing in the entryway to the kitchen, "Back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus." her eyes peeked at him between her fingers and she squinted. "Everything's gonna be fine. Guys," he nodded at Matt and Jeremy. "Take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay." he took a deep, calming breath and helped them help her up. "Come on. Come on." The two boys took him upstairs and when they were out of sight, I turned to Stefan. "She's a vampire isn't she?" He nodded. "She's transitioning." he clarified, looking cautiously at Elena, who was beginning to get overwhelmed. "Transitioning into what?" Sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder, I explained. "Damon killed Vicki with his blood in her system, and now, she's turning into a vampire." "H-how does she get human again?" she asked, her brown eyes big. "She has to feed on human blood." he replied. "And if she doesn't?" she queried again, and I replied for Stefan, who was looking frustrated and worried at the same time. "She'll die. Might only have a few hours?" I glanced at the only vampire in the room, who nodded in confirmation. "But she's upstairs with two humans, Stefan!" I continued, the gears turning in my head. "It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her just yet." he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into both of our eyes. "When is she going to know?" Elena demanded, turning towards the staircase. "Right now she doesn't-" Stefan started, but the conversation I'd overheard from a few days ago came drifting back. "She knows about vampires. Damon told her. I remember hearing them once. It's only a matter of time until she figures out A+B=C." Elena and I glanced at each other before springing up the stairs. Halway up the stairs, a figures sprints down the stairs and heads out the front door into the night, leaving us staring after her in confusion. Stefan came around the corner to the bottom of the stairs, and Matt and Jeremy appeared at the top. "She was fine, and then she just-" Jeremy's brows furrowed. "She just freaked out." Matt sighed, jogging down the stairs and pushing past us girls. "I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." We all nodded in agreement, and Jeremy headed back into his room, while Elena and I went to Stefan. "I can track her." he murmured, looking to the both of us. Elena and I met eyes and before I could say anything, Elena scoffed. "Well, what are you waiting for Stefan?" **Third Person POV** As Vicki ran away from the Gilbert house, somewhere else in Mystic Falls, Logan Fell was searching with the compass just inside the main branch of woods close to the old cemetary. Whipping out his phone, he dialed the Sheriff's number. "I think I got something." he said, trying to mask his nervousness. "It's pointing towards the old cemetary." The Sheriff heard his concealed nerves and sighed. "Headed your way now." **Caroline's POV** I decided to go home and wait, despite Elena's protests. I knew that Zach was out of town, so I would be alone. This honestly really scared me, but I stayed in my room, clutching a stake to my chest and sipping my vervain tea slowly. I sat in the silence for a good five minutes, when someone knocked once, twice, three times, lightly on my door. The door swung open, and I ran towards it, pushing it shut. Damon instinctively pushed back and I stumbled back, landing on my bed. Taking a deep shaky breath, I shoved the stake into the back of my jeans and stood up slowly, meeting his eyes with determination. "You're afraid of me." he smirked, stepping into my room here. "And so is Elena." his arrogant expression widened when he saw my eyes widen. "Yes, I paid a visit to her to, and no, I didn't hurt her, despite not having my ring back yet." I took a few cautious steps so I was standing in the bathroom. "Stay away from me, Damon." I snarled and he laughed. "Hey, there's no need to be rude, Blondie." He chuckled again. "I'm just looking for Stef. Can I come in?" he stepped past the line where the bedroom carpet and the bathroom tile met. "Oh wait,-" he laughed yet again. "I live here too." My heart thumped in my chest and I put on my best face. "Cut to the chase Damon, what the hell do you want?" He pushed me against the wall and held me there by my shoulders. "I'm not going to kill you right now, that wouldn't serve me busy agenda. So...where's Stefan? Elena was no help, but you..." he clicked his tongue. "You and my brother can sometimes be like two peas-in-a-pod. Shrugging as best as I could, I honestly replied, "He's out looking for Vicki. Are you that stupid?" the last part fell out, and my eyes widened as his smirk turned into a thin line. "Don't talk to me like that. Vicki's going to thank me when she finishes the job." I snorted. "I bet you and Stefan were _so_ grateful to Katherine when she forced it on you." Chuckling darkly, he murmured. "Mmm, got the whole life story, the both of you did." I laughed. "It was enough." "Eh." he shrugged, backing away. "Doubt it." he turned and started to walk out my room when he suddenly stopped. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, and tip for later, don't stash your stakes in the back of your pants." he waved it around, smirking, and then he broke it in two on his knee and threw it in my trash with a flourish. Sighing, I shot Stefan a quick text telling him briefly about Damon. **Stefan's POV** "Vicki." I sat quietly as I walked over to her. She was cowering against an old tree just outside an old cemetary. She looked at me nervously. "I'm starting to remember things." she admitted. "I always knew, deep down, I think. He told me about what he was – what you are – I remember you compelling me at th-the hospital. It's all coming back." she took a shaky breath. "I'm a monster, aren't I?" I frowned, walking over to her slowly. "I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." "What happens if-if i don't feed?" she asked nervously, and her eyes darted around the dark forest. "You'll fade quickly, and then...then it'll just be all over." I whispered and her eyes snapped to mine. "I'll be dead." she said dully, and slumped farther into the tree. "Hey." I said again, softly, trying to comfort her as best I could. "I _don't want this!_" She suddenly exclaimed, and I could have sworn I heard footsteps and the crunch of a leaf, but my ears were trained on Vicki, confused, impulsive, Vicki. I nodded. "I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you." A million questions flew out of her mouth, and again, I didn't notice the approaching footsteps. "Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" I bent down to help her up, "Okay." I heard a gunshot, and pain ripped through my body. I screamed as I hit the floor, and Vicki gasped. "NO!" Damon appeared and snapped Logan's neck, taking a big bite out of him. I heard a crunch as his body hit the floor, and the irony scent of blood hit my nose. Damon's fingers dug the bullet out of my chest, and laughed humorously. "It's wood." he rubbed his temple as I sat up. "They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." he held out his hand. "My ring." I sighed and hesitantly placed it in his hand. A slurping, moaning sound hit my ears and I whirled around to see Vicki, eagerly gulping up Logan's blood. "No!" I shouted, trying to crawl over to her. "No! Vicki!" She pulled back, her whole face smeared with his sticky blood. "I'm sorry." she murmured and got up. I glared at Damon, who simply smirked at me. "Oops." He picked the compass up out of Logan's dead hands and stood up, dragging Vicki and Stefan to the main road and then disappearing. **Caroline's POV** Stefan stopped by at our house, and we both got into the car and drove over to Elena's house. He was silent during our journey, not saying anything. I didn't prod him with questions, either. He'd tell us all at once, or not tell us at all. "You're bleeding!" Elena gasped, rushing off her front porch to Stefan as he climbed out of the car. "No. It's okay. It's okay." he pushed away her hand. "I'm ok." he paused, and glanced back at me. "I couldn't stop her. I tried." "What does that mean?" she asked before I could speak up. He sighed. "She fed, and then I lost her." "Oh, my god." I mumbled. "You're going to have to kill her, won't you?" Elena whispered, and Stefan shook his head quickly. "I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I'll show her that she can live like I do. I'll make sure that she doesn't hurt anybody. I promise you." he turned to me. "Both of you." "What do we tell everyone?" I asked. "We can come up with a story." Stefan replied, as we walked to the front steps and sat down. "A lie?" Elena snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Stef said genuinely. Elena got up and sighed. "I gave you today, just like you asked. I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but...I can't be with you Stefan, I-I just can't." she rushed into the house and slammed the door behind her. Stefan's face fell and I hugged him tightly. "C'mon Stefan, let's go home. We can deal with everything in the morning."

**TBC...**


	21. Haunted : Part One

I will not be revealing who the doppelganger is until the episode where the tv characters learn about the whole doppelgänger thing.

Please stop asking. It's tiring to have to keep repeating myself.

* * *

Halfway home, we saw Vicki standing by Jeremy's car at the Grill. We all got out, to see Damon compelling Tyler, who was glaring at Jeremy, Vicki and Damon intensely. "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Tyler walked away with a dazed look on his face, and then Damon proceeded to compel Jeremy, who climbed into his car and drove away. Damon turned to us next. "Oh, good, the fun police are here. Help me load Vicki into the backseat so we can take her back to our place." Stefan groaned and rubbed his temples before they pulled the struggling Vicki into the backseat of my car and buckled her in. Damon climbed into the back with her, and kept her still as Stefan climbed into the front with me. "Go on, drive. You're gonna drive her crazy with your heart, Blondie." Damon ordered and I nodded once, glancing at them in the rear-view mirror before pulling away. ~The next morning~ Early the next morning, around six, I heard a loud bang and I sat up uncertainly in my bed. I had just finished writing in my diary, so I got up and made my way into the hall to hear Stefan and Damon fighting. I went into a guest room to see Stefan holding Damon back as best as he could while Vicki spoke to her brother. "No Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please don't worry about me." she hung up afterwords and Stefan let go of Damon. She groaned, throwing herself on the bed. "I don't understand why you guys make me stay cooped up here! Why can't I just go home?" Stefan rubbed his temples and sat down next to her. "Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's definitely not something you want to do alone." Damon came back with a newspaper in his hand. "There's nothin' about that reporter guy I killed in here. Not a word." he tossed the newspaper in the trash. "Someone's covering it up!" he pulled the compass out of his pocket and watched as it idly spun around in circles. "What is that?" I asked, walking over to Damon. "Is that my grandfather's pocket watch?" "This is a _very_ special, _very_ old compass-slash-pocket watch." He turned to Stefan and furrowed his brows. "What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you even a little bit curious?" "Curiosity killed the cat." I mused, leaning against the door frame. "Satisfaction brought it back." Damon parried. The younger Salvatore shook his head. "Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" My head bobbed in agreement. "That's a wonderful idea!" Vicki glanced warily at me, then nudged Stefan in the ribs. "Hey, um, I'm hungry, do you have anything to uh – eat?" Damon came over and nudged me. "Here." "No." Stefan said quickly, running into another room and appearing a split second later with a cup. "Here." Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. "What is it?" she asked and Stefan swallowed nervously. "It's what you're craving." The elder Salvatore laughed. "Don't lie to the girl. It's _sonot_ what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right Stef?" he chuckled again and Vicki looked at the cup and then to Stefan suspiciously. "What is it?" "Yeah, hunter, what is it? Skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" I flinched at the thought of Stefan killing a cute little doe. "Go on." Stefan prodded. "Give it a try." She nervously took a small sip, but didn't comment on the taste. Damon groaned and got up. "She's _new_! She _needs_ Blondie blood." he winked jokingly at me. "She can't sustain on that stuff." Vicki eyeballed me again. "Yeah, why can't I just eat Caroline?" she paused for a moment, then added. "No offense, Caroline." "Yeah." Damon encouraged, glancing to me and then to his brother. The younger rubbed his temples in frustration. "Because." looking at Vicki seriously, he continued. "It's _wrong_ to pray on innocent people, Vicki." She laughed and looked at me. "Caroline is hardly innocent." "It's still wrong." he murmured. Damon sat down on the other side of Vicki. "You _don't _have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so _easy."_ Vicki seemed to be leaning towards Damon's idea, so I spoke up. "There's no guarantee she could control herself, right? Wouldn't it take years to learn control?" Stefan nodded. "You could easily kill someone, and then you'd have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is _eternity_." Damon groaned, and got up off the bed. "Don't listen to them. They walk on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase!" Vicki was obviously very confused, and I felt bad for her. "Hey." Stefan said softly. "Look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Damon groaned and walked out the door, calling, "Okay count and countess deepak, I'm out of here!" "Can I have some more?" Vicki asked and Stefan and I smiled. I went to my room, but before I got to enter, I heard the doorbell ring. I jogged down the stairs and answered it. "Hi Elena?" I said uncertainly. A nervous, forced, smile appeared on her face. "Is Stefan here?" I nodded, stepping aside. Elena stepped in, and I heard Damon enter the foyer. "Go away Damon." Elena and I both said. "And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission"." he smirked. I groaned, and pushed by him. "Nobody has time for your arrogance, Damon. Go stiff some vervain." I rolled my eyes and headed towards my room when Damon grabbed my arm. "Nobody has time for your bravery calling me, a vampire, arrogant." "If you wanted her dead," Elena spoke up, "She'd be dead." "Yes," he smirked at me and allowed me to jerk my arm from his grasp. "She would – if I wanted her to be." "But neither of us are." I pointed out, and he smirked wider, raising his eyebrows once. "Yet." "Where's Stefan?" Elena asked again, rolling her eyes at Damon. "He's upstairs with Vicki." I said before Damon could say anything. "C'mon." We made our way upstairs when I heard Damon call in a sing-song voice. "Don't get eaten!" "Bite me!" I called back. I heard his laugh. "Don't tempt me!" I rolled my eyes and Elena and I went into the guest bedroom. Vicki was nowhere to be seen, but I saw the bathroom door shut. "What happens now?" Elena demanded as soon as she saw Stefan walk into the bedroom. She crossed her arms and continued. "Because I'm lying to everyone! What am I supposed to tell them?" _What's new Elena? You lie all the time._ A snide voice in my head whispered and I smirked to myself. Stefan groaned. "I'm wokring with he r, but it's gonna take time. She has a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, that's all gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Elena groaned again running a hand through her hair. "She's a vampire with issues? What am I gonna do? What's gonna happen to _me_ if they find out about _her_?" I rolled my eyes. Elena just had to make herself priority number one, again. "I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know she's safe." Stefan said, drinking a glass of alcohol. The door to the bathroom opened, and Vicki walked in, eyeing Elena and I. "How long is that?" "We can talk about that later," he said nonchalantly. "Hey again Vicki." I greeted with a nod. "Doing any better?" She rolled her eyes and scowled even deeper when Elena asked, "Yeah Vicki, how are you?" "You're kidding, right?" her scowl seemed to be glued to her face. **Third Person POV:** Damon sat on one side of Mystic Grill, sipping bourbon idly. Mayor Lockwood and his wife, Mrs. Lockwood were on the other side, talking about the watch. "We_ never_ should have trusted that Logan...weasel...with the watch!" he exclaimed quietly, before taking a big gulp of his drink. Damon's ears perked up at the mention of the watch, and he zero-ed in on their conversation. "How many are we dealing with?" his wife asked nervously, glancing around the grill. The mayor shrugged. "The coroner thinks three. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern. It's had to tell though. He said some bites were a bit different – looked a bit smaller, deeper." Damon heard Mrs. Lockwood's heartbeat increase ever-so-slightly and he rolled his eyes. "Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it we know, and could it come after us?" she grabbed the mayor's drink and took a tentative sip. "A-and should I even be saying 'it'? Or...or is it a – uh – he or a she?" Mayor Lockwood shrugged, running a hand through his short dark hair. "If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from. So yes, we could very much be in danger." She swallowed. "So what do we do?" Her husband sighed. "For now, just keep in quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find _it_ before _it _finds _us_." 


	22. Quick Little FAQ Page!

So, I've posted a quick little FAQ page, because getting asked the same question like fifty bajillion times is one of my pet peeves...

**FAQ:**

-When will the romance start?

I'm not one to jump head first into romance, and I don't think the characters would do that either. Basically, I'll have a few moments here and there, and when I feel like the story would be better with more romance, I'll add it.

-Is this a Daroline or Klaroline fanfic?

Both ;)

-Will Caroline or Elena be the doppelgänger?

I have indeed decided, for the most part, but I'm not saying a word to anyone. Nobody. Not even my mom! I'm just saying, whatever TVD episode they find out about the whole doppelgänger business, is the chapter-episode you all will find out. What episode in what season is this? No idea.

-Will Caroline be a 'martyr' like Elena?

I'm going to try to keep Caroline like the vampire version of Caroline from the show. Would vamp-Caroline be totally martyr? I don't think she would, but I think it would benefit the plot in some points, so, just bear with me.

Sidenotes:

Caroline is playing Elena's part, but she is still portrayed by Candice Accola. Elena is playing a more prissy version of Caroline, with Nina Dobrev portraying her.

**Klaus will come into play when he comes more into play in the show,** which I believe is in Season Two? I think? I'll try to add him here and there, but the Salvatores and Caroline don't know much about him, and they just think that as of now, he's just some vampire. [The know he's an Original, but they don't entirely realize - or know - what that means]

* * *

Are any of you beautiful people superwholock fans?! [Supernatural+Doctor Who+ Sherlock] If you are, I've created a community with 99% of my favorite stories from the individual shows [no crossovers]. Most of them are OC, but they're all flipping amazing. You can find it at my profile, under the tab "communities" of course.

* * *

Any more FAQ's/Questions you guys think I should add to here?


	23. Haunted : Part Two

so the first time i updaated, it was all throw together, even though i went thru and spaced it out! D: i went thru and spaced it out again, sorry for the clumpy ness.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I adjusted the bag Elena had given to me before I left on my shoulder. Walking into school and waving at a few of my acquaintances, I headed towards Bonnie's locker.

"Hi!" I chirped, standing next to her.

"Hey Care!" she grinned at me, but her grin turned into a confused expression when her eyes settled on the bag over my shoulder.

"What's that?" I set my purse on the ground and handed her the bag.

"It's a Halloween costume Elena picked out for you. She wanted me to bring it to you." I explained, and she pulled out a witch-looking dress.

"Seriously?" she scoffed, and I looked at it for the first time. It wasn't too bad, but it had a matching pointed hat to go with it. An idea popped into my head, and I fished the necklace I had taken from Vicki's house out of my purse.

"This would go great with it!" I grinned cheekily.

Bonnie smiled a bit before speaking."Wait...isn't this the necklace Damon gave Vicki?"

I chewed on my lip and nodded. "I found it...um...somewhere. I told Vicki the last time I saw her but, um, she said it was okay if I kept it for while." I lied easily and scanned Bonnie's face for any suspicion.

She seemed to believe me and took it from me, slipping it into the bag I'd just given her. "Hey, have you seen Elena?" Bonnie asked after shoving the bag into her locker and grabbing some books for class.

"You know how she is about costumes. Do we know what she's wearing? What are you wearing anyways?" I shrugged in response when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Care, could you come and get Elena out of here? I don't want her to get hurt by Vicki, and she keeps provoking her." Stefan whispered quickly into the phone. I sighed, knowing I'd be missing the classes that I was already behind in.

"Fine." I groaned and fished my keys out of my bag. "You owe me though, big time. I'm already falling behind."

"Thanks Care." he sighed and hung up. "I have to head home..." I mumbled.

"Zach isn't feeling well and Stefan's dealing with his brother, so I have to go help him." I lied again, and a bitter taste was left in my mouth.

Bonnie nodded sympathetically.

"I understand. See you later, Caroline." she smiled at me and I forced a smile back, and headed to my car.

~later, at the boarding house~

I sat at the table with Elena, Stefan and Vicki. The two vampires were drinking coffee while Elena and I sat there in silence, listening to Stefan and Vicki talk.

"Coffee is out friend." Stefan said, sounding like a counselor.

"It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins and warms us to the touch."

Vicki nodded before saying, "Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" she eyed Elena and I for a moment.

Her question got a sigh out of Stefan. "You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis, one day at a time."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing! School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

He sighed yet again. "It _can_ work. It's _your_ choice, Vicki." She thought for a moment before asking curiously, "So you've never tasted human blood?" I noticed Elena started to pay more attention at this statement, and she didn't look at them, but she was obviously more alert than before. I, on the other hand knew some about Stefan's past from Zach, and a bit that he had told me, but it wasn't much. Stefan glanced over at Elena before responding. "Not in a long time."

"How long?" she prodded and Stefan bit his bottom lip nervously. "Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." he said vaguely.

Vicki nodded thoughtfully. Before groaning and raking a hand through her wavy hair. "Does this sketchy feeling _ever_ go away? It's like I have a massive hangover..." she trailed off and glanced to the window, where the curtains were closed. "This daylight thing is a bitch..." she looked back at Stefan and practically demanded, "I need more blood. Where's your bathroom?"

Vicki furrowed her brows, scoffing. "I have to pee...why do I have to pee?" I heard her mumble, "I thought I was dead."

As she headed the direction Stefan had pointed. Elena, Stefan and I all met eyes and Stefan stood up abruptly. "I'm going to, uh..." he trailed off awkwardly and I assisted the awkwardness by saying, "Hunt for Vicki."

He looked at me and nodded once, partially in agreement, but mostly in thanks.

"Alright." he wiped his hands on his jeans and nodded at the both of us. "I'll be quick."

He left the room and I glanced at Elena, who had gotten up. I got up as well and walked over to her.

"Don't you think we should go to school now?" She rolled her eyes. "School can wait! I have to make sure Vicki doesn't screw up any potential relationship between Stefan and I!"

_What?_

"I thought you 'couldn't be with him'?"

I narrowed my eyes and Elena shrugged. "Oh, uh, yeah... I can't, but, I want to have the option if I um, change my mind." she mumbled and I nodded. "Oh." was all I said before Vicki re-entered the room.

"False alarm!" she announced, adjusting her midriff bearing shirt. "My body's feeling really funky." she walked over to the table and picked up her phone.

"It's a good funk, but it's weird."

"Um." Elena spoke up. "Who are you calling?"

Vicki glanced up, smiling slightly. "Jeremy."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

The smile melted off her face and a scowl took its' place. "Are you sure you should question me?"

Elena rolled her eyes and butted in. "You can't see him anymore. It's not safe for him!" Vicki laughed.

"Oh, come on, girls! Don't you start that bull." she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see_ whoever_ I wanna see."

My friend stepped forwards slightly. "Even though you could hurt him or out yourself?"

The newbie vampire looked offended. "I would_ never _hurt Jeremy! He's my friend!"

"Yeah," Elena retorted. "With benefits." she looked disgusted.

"Vicki." I said softly, noticing her rising anger. "I know you think that, but I don't think Elena wants to take that risk."

Elena bobbed her head in agreement. "You have to let my little brother go."

I saw something in Vicki snap, and I slowly took a step towards the door that led to the hallway.

"Oh really?" she snarled, throwing her phone down. "And how long have you been planning the 'I'm better than you, stay away from my family' speech?" she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing, am I right?"

I watched as Elena's small adam's apple bobbed as she gulped. "All I'm saying is...Jeremy cannot – is not – getting involved in any of this. I mean it Vicki."

Vicki snarled and rushed forwards, slamming Elena against the wall. "Or what?" I knew I had to get help from someone! Zach was still out of town with business, so I rushed to the front door to get my phone out of my purse, which was sadly in my car.

"Help!" I shrieked, running down the stairs. "Damon? Are you here?" I called again before running to the front door. I threw it open and stared wide-eyed at Klaus standing there, seemingly surprised that I was there. "Klaus, you have to help – Elena, - she's," I gasped out, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What? I'm fine." she said nonchalantly and I gaped at her. "But, you-" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes. _She was just pinned against the wall by a vampire! How in hell was she free?_

"I'm fine, Caroline. We just had a little disagreement is all." she smiled at me, then turned to Klaus.

"Hi, what do you need?"

"He's here to see me." a voice behind Klaus said, and I stood on my tip-toes to see Damon leaning against a column.

"Oh." Elena and I said, and we stepped to the side to let them in.

"Hello Damon." Klaus greeted, a wolfish grin appearing on his face. "Should we take this somewhere more...private?" he glanced at Elena and I.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I mumbled. "We're just heading off to school, so we'll leave you two so you can have a private conversation." I flashed a smile at Klaus who smiled charmingly back, before grabbing Elena's wrist and dragging her to my car.

* * *

I told you guys Klaus would have parts here and there. You're welcome. Anyways, anybody curious about how Elena's acting? ;)


End file.
